


Song of the Woods

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [18]
Category: Song of the Sea (2014), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Cross over AU, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Irish Language, So much singing, Song of the Sea AU, but author doesnt speak irish so i am sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Seven-year-old Wild wants nothing more than to win his older brother's love and his mother's attention. But with his father's sudden disappearance in the Lost Woods being so closely linked with his birth, it's hard to gain proper affection without the memories of the tragedy.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Based on Cartoon Saloon's movie,Song of the Sea.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 158
Kudos: 228





	1. Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea for a while now since I first watched Song of the Sea on Netflix, and I am finally writing it down now lol
> 
> While the work is heavily inspired by the movie, you don't have to know much about the movie since I will be making a few minor plot changes to make the AU fit better with LU.

The lulling sound of ocarina played as his mother sang a lullaby. Twilight’s eyes grew heavy as the song continued. He memorized the lullaby by now, but it still brought him comfort to hear it. 

A yawn escaped him as he curled in deeper, satisfied to sleep on the spot. But his mother wouldn’t have it. 

“Go to bed, puppy,” she laughed. “We’ll play again for you tomorrow.” 

“With my little brother?” he asked hopefully, patting his mother’s stomach where the baby slept. It’s been months since his mother and father had told him about the new addition to the family, and he still hasn’t come yet. “With your little brother,” his father said, picking Twilight up from his mother’s lap. “I can’t wait for us to meet the little one.” 

Twilight couldn’t wait either. He had so many fun things planned for him and his little brother. They could chase frogs in the nearby pond, scribble patterns in the dirt, and practice riding. He was getting excited by just thinking about it. 

“And I will be the one to protect him,” Twilight puffed his chest out. “From both monsters and cuccoos.” 

“I am sure you will,” his mother stood up from her seat. “But now it’s time for you to sleep.” 

His father carried him upstairs to his bedroom. Twilight looked at the painted pictures on the wall. Soon after discovering he will be sharing his room with his brother, he begged his parents to let him redecorate the room so his brother will feel more welcome. 

“We need to finish the pictures soon,” he mumbled, sleep making his words muted. 

“Tomorrow,” his mother promised him. 

“Wait,” Twilight grabbed his father’s tunic. “One more lullaby?”

His parents looked at each other. Twilight pouted his lips and tilted his head to the side, a look that neither of his parents could say no to. 

“One more lullaby,” Malon sighed, sitting on his bed. 

Twilight instantly grew more awake at his mother’s words. 

“You can play this one,” his father held up his ocarina. 

The smooth texture of the ocarina always fascinated Twilight. He held it up in the position that his father had taught countless times. 

“And you will teach more songs tomorrow?” he asked his father. 

“Songs and when you are ready, I will teach you so much more.” 

“Ready?” his mother asked, which Twilight eagerly nodded. 

“ _ Idir ann is idir as _ ,” she sang, “ _ Idir thuaidh is idir theas. _ ”

Twilight tried to keep his playing steady and perfect, just as his father does. He snuck a glance up and saw his father watching with pride. His heart beat faster in joy at his father’s look. 

_ “Ag cuardú go damanta.”  _

Twilight’s eyes were difficult to keep open now. He leaned back into his pillow and felt the ocarina slowly being removed from his grasp. 

“ _ Mo ghrá.” _

The comforter covered him warmly as a content sigh escaped Twilight. Sleep came to him in a peaceful gentleness, and he let himself be carried away. 

A sharp gasp of pain pried his eyes open. Sleep lost his grasp on him and light flooded into his eyes painfully.

“Malon?” his father’s worried tone sent a spike of fear through Twilight’s chest. 

The world was too blurry for him to see clearly. But he could make out his mother’s figure hunched over in pain as his father hovered over her. 

“Ma?” he whispered in fear. “Da?” 

His parents must not have heard him as they slowly exited his room. Twilight listened to their footsteps in unbalanced and heavy rhythm. 

He threw his comforter off and quietly peeked his head out of his room to the hallway. His mother’s sharp gasps of pains eventually grew into pained cries. He heard his father murmur in comfort and worry. 

Twilight stayed where he was, at a loss of what to do. He wanted to run to his mother and throw himself at her. He wanted her to stop being in pain and start laughing again. 

His father’s murmuring stopped as his mother started to scream. There was a sound of panicked footsteps, but more screams of pain nearly drowned it out. Tears prickled Twilight’s eyes and blocked his throat as screams echoed down the hall to his room. He slowly raised his hands to his ears and shut his eyes tightly, wanting the screaming to stop. 

Soft, calloused hands gently pulled his hands away from his ears. “Twilight,” his father said. “Listen to me.” 

Twilight hesitantly opened his eyes to find his father standing in front of him with a golden fur coat draped around his shoulders. And for a moment, everything was okay. Another scream tore through the house, and the moment was gone. 

A sob escaped Twilight at the sight of his father. He threw his arms around him, wanting a familiar comfort. 

“Oh, pup,” his father murmured, deftly picking him up from the ground. “Go back to bed and sleep, all right?” 

“But, Ma --” Twilight attempted to speak only to feel a knot form in his throat, making it difficult for him to speak. 

“Your Ma will be all right tomorrow,” his father gently lowered him to his bed. “Just sleep, for now, and look after your brother when he comes, okay?”

Twilight weakly nodded as his father tucked him. Usually, there would be gentleness in his actions. But his movements were rough and hurried before he placed his lips onto Twilight’s forehead. “Will my brother come tomorrow?”

“I will do everything to make sure of it,” his father said at the door. “Goodnight, pup.”

“Goodnight,” Twilight managed to say. 

His father shut the door tightly, and it nearly muffled out the screams. Even though the screams still echoed through the house, Twilight heard the front door open and close. Curiosity took control as Twilight left his bed to look out the window. 

He had to squint his eyes tightly, but his father’s golden coat reflected the light dimly. He watched the golden coat pause for a while and disappear into the woods. Twilight waited near the window, waiting for the gold glint of the coat again. Eventually, his arms grew cold, and his legs grew numb. The screaming had stopped, but he was not going out of his room. 

Twilight slowly returned to his bed, eager for the tomorrow to come and fix everything. In the dim lighting, he saw his father’s ocarina in his bedside table. He pulled the instruments close to his chest as if it was a stuffed animal that warded of nightmares. 

He wondered how he could possibly sleep with everything that had just happened. But sleep reclaimed him in the same gentleness of before. 

A sound of crying eventually tore him away from sleep. Twilight forced his eyes open, wondering what that noise was. The early light of dawn greeted him, immediately making him sit up in bed. Today is the day they will finish their pictures on the wall. Today is the day his father will teach him new songs. Today is the day his mother and father will sing and play songs for him again. 

Twilight sprinted out of his room to downstairs with the ocarina still in hand. The sound of crying did not cease as he jumped off the stairs. There was also the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen. His father must be making omelets for them. 

His mother sat in front of the unlit fireplace with her bright red hair in messy tangles and eyes heavy with exhaustion. The sight of his mother nearly discouraged Twilight from approaching her. But in her arms, there was a small bundle of blankets that wiggled. The pile of blankets cried that noise again, making Twilight cringe at the loudness. 

He slowly approached his mother, holding tight to the ocarina. Malon noticed him coming and smiled at him. But there was no lightness in the smile anymore. There was sadness. 

“Twilight, come here,” she motioned for him with one hand while still holding tightly onto the blankets with another. “I want you to meet someone.” 

Twilight was close enough to see that the pile of blankets was a baby. It continued to cry and wail despite his mother’s hushes and rocking. 

“Twilight, meet Wild,” his mother said, still with a sad smile. “Your little brother.” 

He looked at the squishy pink baby with thin strands of hair poking out of its head. It continued to cry. Twilight took a step back and looked around the room. Where was his father?

The sounds in the kitchen stopped, and his aunt, Zelda, stepped into the room. “Quite a talker that one,” his aunt motioned to the baby. His mother’s smile barely grew at that. “Would you like some oatmeal for breakfast, Twilight?”

Twilight didn’t answer as he craned his neck to look back to the kitchen, waiting for his father to walk in and complain that he already made omelets. No one else walked out of the kitchen. Where is his father?

His mother and aunt must have noticed the question he wondered as their smiles fell from their faces. 

Twilight wanted to ask where his father is. But he knew the answer from the gloomy atmosphere of the house. 

There was no point in asking or saying anything. His father was true to his word; he really did do everything so his brother would be here today. 


	2. The Pair of Eyes Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild took the matters of the woods very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had this much motivation to do my homework as I write this work but oh well

**~~Seven Years Later~~**

Wild tried to keep the camera steady as he attempted to take a picture of the butterfly. The lens focused, and the image of the butterfly became clearer. This was the last chance that he could get such a clear shot of this insect. Halloween was coming close and all the butterflies disappeared after that holiday. 

He held his breath as the butterfly beat its wings once. And twice. He tilted his camera just a little, trying to capture the perfect angle. 

“Wild!” his mother’s call broke his concentration and sent him startling. The butterfly flew away, much to his dismay. 

“Yes, mom?” he called back anyway, trying to hide his disappointment. 

His mother’s eyes scanned the empty field. “Where is your brother?” 

Another wave of disappointment hit him; she always asks about Twilight instead of how Wild is doing. “Probably with the goats.” 

His mother frowned at Wild’s words. “Go play with your brother. I will call you when your aunt comes.” 

“Yes, mom,” Wild stood up from the dirt. He didn’t know why she insisted on keeping Twilight close to her at all times. His brother would disappear for a minute, and his mother would practically throw all the furniture upside down, trying to find him. 

Wild once decided to miss lunch on purpose to see if his mother would react the same way. He sat behind the bushes until sunset, but there was no panicked call for his name, or Twilight sent to search for him. It was tempting to stay there until his mother came for him, but his hunger won in the end. His legs were cramped and numb as he dragged himself to the house for dinner. 

His mother barely glanced up at him as he entered through the kitchen door. “Dinner is ready,” she said as she scooped some soup from the pot. “Go wash up.” 

He snuck a glance to his brother, trying to see a hint of worry in his brows and found none. Twilight didn’t bother to look up at him as he picked his dinner. It had been hard not to cry himself to sleep that night. 

Wild, in the present moment, kicked a mound of grass, trying to get rid of the memory. That moment had been upsetting, but it also made him more determined to win their attention. He studied extra hard in school and tried to take as many pretty pictures of bugs and flowers to impress them. 

He found Twilight in the goat pen as usual hunched over his sketchbook. Epona wasn’t too far from Twilight as she grazed on the grass. The soft scratches of pencil on paper made Wild slow in his steps. He tried to keep quiet as he leaned over his brother’s shoulder, trying to see what he was sketching. 

It was a figure of a large bird with a man in green riding it through the skies. He didn’t know the fable behind the bird riding man, but he knew it was one of the characters painted onto their bedroom wall. 

Twilight twisted his head to glare at Wild before shifting away from him. Undeterred, Wild held his breath to be quieter and peeked over his brother’s shoulder again. His brother, however, was not having it. He waved his hands at Wild with a scowl and returned to his sketchbook. 

His brother may be unable to talk, but he made his message clear. And Wild knew better than to annoy Twilight too much. He returned to taking pictures with his camera. At least he won’t be bored. Epona leaned over the fence to Wild, sniffing him for any apples on him. 

Wild giggled and stroked Epona’s soft velvet nose. “Sorry, girl, mom says no more apples for you.” 

He heard a sharp whistle from his brother and Epona immediately pulled away from Wild to Twilight. His brother held up the sketchbook to the horse with a friendly smile. Jealousy hit Wild at the expression; his brother never let him see his sketches. 

He looked down at the camera, trying to hide the hurt from his face. One day, he will get Twilight to smile at him like that. He wasn’t sure how he would pull it off, but he was determined nonetheless. 

Worried whinnies raised his eyes to look up at Epona. She was neighing and tossing her head with fear. He looked around for Twilight, only to find his brother gone. How odd, his brother was always the first one to comfort Epona. 

Epona threw her head to the right repeatedly, looking at Wild with each shake of her head. He looked to where Epona was shaking her head at and found his brother over the fence, staring into the woods. 

“Twilight!” Wild called to his brother. “Mom said we’re not allowed into the woods.” 

His brother ignored him and continued to gaze into the woods. The shadows the trees cast made the woods look so dark, even if it was still daylight. 

Epona whined and trashed again. Wild turned to glare at the horse, still hurt from her earlier act of going to Twilight and ignoring him. “I am not going after him. I can’t.” 

The mare didn’t stop shaking her head and whining. 

“He’s older than me,” Wild said, looking back to his camera. “He can handle it.” 

But unease gnawed at his heart. Too many people from the town gossiped about their father’s disappearance into the woods; that’s how he knew of the horror stories even with his mother’s hesitance to talk about it. The stories say that the woods can make a grown man go insane and trap him within the trees forever. And Twilight was barely a teenager himself. 

Epona whinnied a loudly and started to pace behind the fence. 

Wild let out a defeated sigh. “Alright, alright. I’ll go after him.” 

Twilight, thankfully, remained where he was as Wild climbed over the fence. He reached his brother, grumbling to himself. “Stupid woods. Stupid trees and their stupid creepiness.” 

Wild came beside his brother, expecting him to glare at him or wave his hands to go away. But Twilight stood still as he stared into the trees, entranced by whatever he is seeing. Wild looked into the woods, squinting his eyes to see what he’s brother was so fascinated about. There in the shadow of that bush, was it eyes that were staring at him?

Wild reflexively reached for his brother’s hand and blinked. It was gone. He studied the bush again and found no pair of eyes or anything that could be remotely interesting. He scanned the woods again to be sure, but there was nothing there. 

“Twilight?” Wild gently nudged him with his free hand. “We’re not supposed to be close to the woods.” 

His brother flinched and his empty stare into the woods disappeared. Twilight looked down at Wild in surprise as if he didn’t notice he was standing there the whole time. 

“Let’s go back,” Wild pulled his brother’s hand, thinking of the unsettling eyes looking at him. “We can’t be here.” 

Twilight, fortunately, didn’t protest and let himself be dragged back to the ranch. Epona tried to follow them back to the house but was stopped by the fence blocking her path. She whined and nickered but didn’t attempt to jump over it. Wild shot her an apologetic glance as Twilight turned his stare back to her. But his brother didn’t fight his grasp to comfort Epona. 

They entered through the kitchen to find Malon decorating Twilight’s birthday cake with frosting. She looked up with her eyebrows raised in confusion. “Back so soon?” 

“Twilight tried to go into the woods,” Wild told their mother. He felt Twilight’s head turn to him sharply and glare at him. His brother threw Wild’s hand out of his with no gentleness. But Wild didn’t feel guilty about snitching on Twilight. He knew the woods were a serious matter. 

“Twilight, you should know better than to approach the Lost Woods,” Malon placed the frosting on the counter and crossed her arms. “You know the warnings and what happened to your father--” His mother briefly stuttered, her eyes becoming a misted with old tears and heartbreak. She cleared her throat and continued, “What happens to people that wander into the woods.” 

Twilight’s glare let up on Wild and his gaze dropped to the floor in guilt. He didn’t mumble apologies or excuses. He remained silent as he always had. Wild’s aunt spoke of the time where Twilight was an absolute chatterbox that asked questions a mile a minute. But that was before Wild was born. 

“Go wash up, both of you,” their mother returned to the cake. “Your aunt is coming soon.” 

They didn’t stop at the kitchen any longer as they slowly made their way upstairs. Twilight’s glares returned to Wild, and he didn’t satisfy his brother by responding to it. Their mother was right. Twilight should know better than to approach the woods like that. He may not know his father as well as Twilight or his mother, but he wasn’t about to lose his brother as he did with his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes this AU will have the other Links from LU. I will tag them when I get around to publishing the chapters where they appear.


	3. Birthday Wishes and a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight's birthday party starts

The sleek sports car pulled into the ranch driveway and Wild couldn’t help but be impressed. It was better than last year’s car that spluttered and coughed an awful smell. Their aunt had said the mechanic that worked on the car was a hack and other colorful words when she thought that Wild wasn’t listening. 

There was a brief sound of exasperation from his brother. Their mother didn’t miss it. 

“Be nice, Twilight,” their mother lectured him. “Your aunt is going out of her way to arrive here. The city is very far.” 

But the scowl didn’t leave Twilight’s face as their aunt exited the car. Wild personally thought his brother’s grumpiness towards their aunt wasn’t misplaced. They both overheard her trying to talk their mother into moving to the city where she lived. She claimed the ranch so too close to the Lost Woods and it was no place to raise children. Their aunt also claimed that she can enroll both of her nephews to a nice private school that can properly educate them. Wild personally didn’t think that was a bad idea. City life away from the infamous Lost Woods sounded exciting to him. But he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving the ranch. And his mother seemed to partially agree with their aunt. 

Perhaps that’s where Twilight’s real source contempt for their aunt comes from. 

“There is the birthday boy!” Their aunt stepped out of the car with a grin and arms raised. “And the talented photographer is here as well I see.” 

Wild was already sprinting to their aunt with a giggle. “Auntie!” 

Aunt Zelda managed to catch Wild in her arms for a big hug with a laugh. The smell of her perfume bought some extra joy to Wild for the day. “I missed you a lot.”

Despite his reservations about Aunt Zelda, Twilight came to her for a hug as well. 

“How have you two been?” Zelda looked at them both carefully after pulling away. “Are you doing well in school?” 

“We’re doing fine,” Wild said, eager to talk about stuff that happened in the last few months she couldn’t visit. “My picture was presented in the public library at the end of the summer!” 

Aunt Zelda’s face lit up with pride. “Well good for you, Wild. Show me the picture when you can, alright?”

Wild nodded with excitement. She was always excited about the pictures he took on the small camera she gave him, while Twilight didn’t care and his mother always seemed to grow sad as she gazed into the photos. His grandfather supported his hobby but the same excitement just wasn’t there for him. 

Malon came to greet their aunt. “I hope you aren’t too tired from the trip. You can rest upstairs for a while until Father comes.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” their aunt waved a hand at Malon in dismissal. “I instantly feel energized by talking to these two.” 

Wild giggled as his aunt ruffled their hair. His brother surprisingly didn’t pull away from her. 

“And Twilight,” Zelda turned to his brother and flicked her eyes up and down at him, “you are going to wear that for your birthday?”

Twilight instantly shrank down a little smaller, a look of dread spreading to his face. Wild instantly felt sorry for what Twilight was about to go through. This was one of the few instances where Wild was fine with not being at the center of attention. Their aunt was notorious when it came to clothing and can take hours to buy a simple t-shirt. 

“Well, that won’t do,” their aunt stood up. “We need you to look prim and proper when Wild takes the photos for your birthday party. Luckily, I bought some clothes for you to try on. Come along now.” 

Wild watched his aunt drag Twilight into the house with paper bags in one hand. This could take a while. 

“Why don’t you go prepare your camera?” his mother said, sensing his thoughts. “Your grandpa will be here soon.” 

He nodded and raced to his shared bedroom. Aunt Zelda was still fussing over Twilight in the guest room muttering about kids turning thirteen only once. 

Their shared bedroom was flooded with bright sunlight, making it hotter than all the other rooms in the ranch. A blessing in winter but pain during the summer. Paintings of faeries and other supernatural beings added extra comfort to the room. Wild didn’t know a lot about the characters on the wall, but he did know his parents and brother were meant to finish it before he was born. The light pencil sketch of a wolf looking down onto the brothers’ beds was the biggest evidence that the wall decorative was still unfinished.

Wild reached for his camera and noticed the pale pink ocarina sitting on the nightstand beside Twilight’s bed. 

Their mother had said that it was his father’s ocarina but Twilight refused to let Wild touch it. It was odd considering the fact he never plays it. Well, his brother wasn’t here right now. Maybe he could try playing it quietly. 

He picked up the ocarina, feeling it’s weight in his hands. It was surprisingly heavier than it looked. He counted the holes on the instruments, felt its texture under his fingers, and finally brought it up to his lips to play. 

The ocarina was then roughly snatched out of his hand. Wild winced a little as his brother’s nails scratched his hand. Twilight glared daggers down at Wild, holding the ocarina protectively in his grasp. 

“I just wanted to try playing it,” Wild said rubbing the place where his fingers felt raw. 

Twilight to his credit looked guilty at the scratches on Wild’s fingers, but he still shook his hand and held the ocarina out of his reach. 

“Then you play it,” Wild said, frowning at his brother. “I want to hear what it sounds like.” 

Twilight’s face momentarily went slack before stubbornly shaking his head again. 

“Why not?” Frustration leaked into Wild’s words, making it turn into a shout. The ocarina was one of the only few things they have left of his father and Twilight refused to let Wild come near it. 

“What’s going on here?” his mother’s voice interrupted whatever Twilight was about to do. “Are you two fighting again?” 

Wild quickly drew his hands behind his back. “No.” 

Malon looked at the two suspiciously before saying, “Twilight, your aunt wants to see you. She still has more shirts for you to try on.” 

Wild watched Twilight leave the room with the ocarina and a ducked head. 

* * *

“Try this tea,” their aunt gave the cup to Twilight. “It’s very good for the voice. It might help cure you.” 

Wild doubted that some tea could help his brother talk again, but he didn’t say anything as Twilight sniffed it suspiciously. His brother took a small sip and instantly scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

“Drink the tea, Twilight,” their mother said as she lit the candles. “It’s good for you.” 

His brother scowled but continued to take small sips of the drink as Wild sympathetically sipped his sweet apple juice. 

Only his grandfather and aunt bothered to show up at Twilight’s birthday. Neither brother had a lot of friends at school. 

“Thirteen, eh?” their grandfather said beside Twilight. “Well, you’re almost a man now!” 

He said that for every birthday in the past. Wild wondered if their grandfather will continue to say that even after they turn into adults. 

“Will you stay with us for the night, auntie?” Wild turned away from his grandfather and brother. His grandfather was no different from their mother. He insisted on keeping an extra eye on his brother as well, leaving Wild to his own devices. 

“Yes, I will,” his aunt nodded. “I bought a present for you as well, but I will give them to you tomorrow since today is Twilight’s birthday, all right?”

Wild wasn’t expecting any present from his aunt at all, so he eagerly nodded. 

“All right now,” Malon held up the cake with all the candles lit. “Everyone gather around. Let’s take the picture.”

Wild left his seat to approach the camera, he can barely reach. He already set the camera on a timer and he only had to press the button. “Everyone say cheese!” 

The family gathered around Twilight and smiled at the camera. Their aunt and grandfather’s smile looked too wide, while their mother’s was still a little sad around the eyes. Twilight smiled as well though his felt more of a pretend one for the sake of their mother. 

Wild didn’t comment on any of that as he pressed the button and ran back. The slow beeps of the camera added an extra sense of rush to him as he tried to leap over a chair in his way. But his jump was too short and slow. 

His foot landed on the chair instead of the floor, throwing his balance off. As he was plummeting to the ground, he heard worried shouts from his family and the flash of the camera taking the picture of his fall. 

Twilight had to blow out the candles again for a proper picture. 

* * *

Wild picked the band-aid on his forehead from his earlier fall. His grandfather decided to be the one taking the picture instead of Wild, much to his disappointment. But the sweetness of the cake nearly made him forget the disappointment. And nothing more notable happened during the party. 

Twilight sat on his bed, their father’s ocarina still in hand. 

“What was Dad like?” Wild asked, kicking his legs up and down. 

His brother looked up to him and shrugged. 

“I know you can’t talk, but you can at least write what he’s like,” Wild said. “I never got the chance to meet him and I am curious.” 

He couldn’t bring himself to ask his mother from the fear that she will finally break and start crying. Asking their aunt and grandfather was out of the question since they will only look at him with pity. That only left Twilight. 

His brother sighed and reached for his sketchbook. Wild heard him scribble some things and toss the sketchbook to him. 

_ “He said that he will teach me new songs,” _ Twilight had written. 

Wild managed to figure that out. Their aunt once offered to teach Twilight songs in their father’s stead. He never accepted the offer. Their mother never talked about the songs and their grandfather didn’t know them. 

“But you must know at least one song,” Wild said. 

Twilight looked up at him and nodded after a long while. Excitement bloomed within Wild as he moved to his brother’s bed and sat down. “Play something.” 

His brother shook his head. 

_ “Please?” _

No answer. 

“Pretty please with cherries and sodas and nuts and whipped cream?”

Twilight didn’t bother to look at Wild. 

“Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?”

The corner of his brother’s lips twitched down in irritation. 

“I will never ever ever ask for you to play again, please?”

Twilight looked back at him, his eyebrow arched.  _ Never? _

“Never, ever,” Wild said. “I promise.” 

His brother looked at him carefully before sighing in defeat and held up an index finger. Wild sat up in excitement. He might only hear the ocarina only once, but that was better than never. 

Twilight slowly held up the ocarina to his lips and blew out a note. Quiet and weak, but beautiful. His brother tried again. The next note was stronger now. Twilight’s fingers were clumsy and slow in some areas. In fact, the entire song was a choppy mess, but Wild didn’t care. The ocarina sounded beautiful. But the song ended too quickly. 

Twilight lowered the ocarina, giving Wild a daring look as if expecting him to beg to play again or judge his playing skills. But Wild did neither of those, he only gave his brother a smile and thanked him for playing it before going to bed. 

Wild had been teased to be a heavy sleeper by his mother. But he woke up once that night by the sound of a wolf’s howl deep in the Lost Woods somewhere. And almost immediately, he went back to sleep. 

He didn’t notice the way the Lost Woods seemed to grow livelier at the sound of the wolf’s howl with the sound of crickets and owls. He didn’t notice the way the old Faeries started to stir and peek their head out of their shelter, eyes full of hope. He didn’t notice the way the world seemed to hold its breath in anticipation. And most importantly, he didn’t notice the empty bed beside him where his brother should have been sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually meant to be two separate chapters but then I noticed the second one was too short to be stand-alone


	4. Reason to Leave, Reason to Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finally convinces Malon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ELSE IS HYPED AF FOR AGE OF CALAMITY

Wild woke up to heavy coughing and his grandfather’s worried murmurs. His aunt was speaking in a low tone not too far from the room. She sounded as if she was about to cry. 

He opened his heavy eyelids and found his grandfather leaning over Twilight’s bed as his brother was shivering and coughing. 

“Malon, this just proves that the ranch has never been safe from the start,” his aunt said at the doorway. “You said you didn’t want him to go in there and I don’t want him to leave like Link.” There was a tearful sniff, he couldn’t tell who it was coming from. “Malon, please.” 

“I know,” his mother said as Wild climbed out of bed to approach his brother’s coughing figure. “I know.” 

His grandfather removed a fur pelt from Twilight’s shoulders and threw it onto the floor. He didn’t give it a second glance as he tended to Twilight again. 

Wild looked at the fur coat. Even in the dim lighting, he could tell it was damp and dirty. He picked it up to get a closer look. The gray fur caught the light and it almost shined in a pretty way. The gray eventually blended with the dark furs of the coat, giving it a warm and comfortable look. Or at least it would look comfortable if it were cleaner. There were twigs and leaves tangled within the fur with some mud caked in some areas. 

A cough brought his attention back to his brother. 

“Oh, Twilight,” his grandfather murmured in worry. “You stay right here, I will get you something warm to drink.” 

Twilight didn’t look like he had much of a choice. He continued to cough as if his lungs weren’t working right. His eyes were unfocused and tired with bags underneath it. Wild took his grandfather’s spot and grabbed his brother’s hand.

He heard more hushed whispers from his aunt and mother. 

“I need to take my pills,” his aunt said and stormed off to her room. 

Quiet footsteps approached him and he looked up to find his mother frowning down at his brother in concern. 

“Where did he get this?” Wild held up the fur coat with one hand. 

Malon looked at the fur coat for a while until she finally said, “Give me that.”

She grabbed it before he could hold it up to her. 

He looked down at his still coughing brother and wondered what would happen. 

* * *

His grandfather slammed the car trunk with a heavy thud. That was the last of their bags. 

Wild held tightly onto his little camera as his grandfather peeked into the car. “Your mother and I will be sure to visit you lots.” 

That brought little comfort to Wild. After last night, Aunt Zelda had managed to convince both his mother and grandfather to let the kids live with her. Twilight refused to explain why he was in the Lost Woods last night. No one was surprised at that. 

Wild entered the car without any arguments or complaints. Twilight, meanwhile, had wandered off within the ranch. They had visited their aunt numerous times and each time had been more fun than the last. Wild could nearly fool himself by being excited about living with their aunt. But he will miss the ranch and its animals. 

Twilight finally came into view with their mother close behind him. He entered the car with little resistance this time. Malon looked into the car, her eyes sad as ever. 

“You kids behave now alright?” she said. “Don’t give your aunt a hard time.” 

Twilight sat with his arms crossed, scowling at his shoes. 

“I’ll miss you, mom,” Wild said, reaching a hand to his mother. She grasped it firmly. 

“I’ll miss you both.” Her eyes misted in tears as she pulled away. 

“Do we have everything?” their aunt looked back to them at the driver’s seat. “It will take a while for you to get it back if you did forget something.” 

“We got everything,” Wild answered. Twilight didn’t bother to answer. 

Their aunt gave them a smile. “I know it’s hard. But it’s for the best.” 

Twilight’s scowl deepened as their aunt pulled out of the driveway and into the road. 

Wild watched the vast land of the ranch pass by, already feeling homesick. Twilight was also staring out the window, though Wild tried to politely ignore it. But an unexpected sniffle drew his eyes to Twilight’s side of the car. 

Epona was running along with the car. Even with the shut doors, Wild could almost hear her hooves hitting the grass. The fence eventually stopped Epona from following any longer. She reared up on her hind legs and neighed. 

There was another sniffle from Twilight. Wild reached his hand to his brother’s, trying to offer some comfort. His brother didn’t look at him as he sharply pulled his hand away. Wild didn’t try again. 

* * *

“You are going to love the city life,” their aunt rambled on. “Halloween is coming up and you can go trick or treating with the other kids and maybe make some new friends.” 

Wild still felt homesick but the idea of trick or treating excited him. He was absolutely going to gorge himself with chocolates. Meeting other kids will be great as well, Wild hardly made friends with the other kids in his school. Living so close to the Lost Woods and having a history with it warded the other kids away from him and Twilight. 

His brother showed no signs of excitement from their aunt’s words. He had his nose buried under his sketchbook with a pencil in one hand. Occasionally, he would glance up at the window and go back to drawing. 

The car ride went on for hours. Wild resorted to drawing shapes on the window with his finger while his brother continued to sketch. Eventually, their aunt grew quiet at the lack of response from the brothers and focused on the road. 

* * *

Aunt Zelda’s place was huge but it wasn’t home. While their home had been crowded with furniture, books, and all sorts of nicknacks, Aunt Zelda’s home was minimalistic with blank white furniture. 

“I ordered you both something to eat,” their aunt said, handing them their bags. “Delivery boy will here soon, but until then you can unpack in your room.”

“What about you?” Wild asked. 

“I have to go to the office,” their aunt explained. “I will be back home late tonight, so do not stay up too late, got it?”

Twilight and Wild both promised her they won’t stay up for too long. 

“After tomorrow, I will make plenty of free time to watch over you two,” their aunt said. “But right now, I have a lot of work. So be on your best behavior.” 

She left them with that. 

It was a little odd to share a room with his brother considering the size of their aunt’s apartment. But Wild wasn’t about to complain, having his brother nearby would be the closest thing to comfort. 

Instead of packing, however, his brother sat on the bed and glared down at his sketchbook. 

“Do you have any costume ideas?” Wild said, opening his bag. “Mom said she will help me choose but since we moved, I think you would have to help me in her stead.” 

Twilight ignored him as usual, but that didn’t stop Wild from continuing to talk. 

“I think I’ll go as a superhero from that one comic book we read last week. What will you be?”

His brother suddenly stood up and left the room with his still packed bag. 

“Where are you going?” he called after his brother. But he received no response. 

Wild quickly put his stuff back into his bag and followed his brother. “Did we get the wrong room?”

Twilight barely spared a glance back as he went to the door to the apartment and left. Baffled with his actions, Wild continued his brother outside to the streets. “Are we going back to the ranch? If so, don’t we need a car to get there?”

His brother whirled back to Wild and pointed to the apartment. 

“You want me to go back to the apartment?”

Twilight nodded. 

“Well, tough,” Wild said. “If you are going back to the ranch I am going with you.” 

His brother frowned down at him before pointing back to the apartment again. Wild stubbornly remained where he was. 

They glared at each other, trying to discourage the other. Eventually, Twilight gave up with a sigh and turned back to the street. Wild allowed himself to quietly celebrate as he skipped after his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I actually have every chapter up until the very climax of this work. Having the movie as a guide to the general plot is such a relief even if I ended up changing A LOT of things. It's a shame that I am very slow when it comes to editing ;;;;;;;;


	5. Faeries and Wolf Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild and Twilight meet someone unexpected as they head back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that's keeping me going with this work is your really nice comments and my Nutella croissants. I decided to cut down a little bit of my editing time because homework and quizzes have caught me off guard. So if you notice any grammar errors, blame it on Grammarly for not catching it lol

Twilight glared down at his sketchbook, occasionally tracing his fingers down the paper and looking up. Wild peeked over his shoulder to find scribbles of lines and few words of landmarks. 

“You drew a map back to the ranch!” he said. Good, he was starting to get worried that they were lost. “How much longer until we get back to the ranch?”

It turns out it would take a while to get back to the ranch. They had already been walking for an hour and they were nowhere close to their home. Wild sat next to his brother on the park bench, trying to get rid of the soreness of his feet. He was starting to grow a little hungry as well. Maybe he should have made Twilight wait for the delivery boy. His brother had put his sketchbook away in his bag and was holding the ocarina in hand again. 

“Can I try playing it?” 

Twilight turned to look at him with a look of disapproval. 

“If you mean last night, I only promised that I will never ask you to play again, nothing else.” 

His brother’s frown deepened at the realization. 

“Please?” 

Before Twilight could do anything, he sneezed. 

Wild flinched away in disgust. “I forgot you are still sick. Never mind what I asked.” 

His brother only smiled before bringing the instrument to his lips. Wild sat up straighter in surprise as his brother played the ocarina. The notes he played were clearer and more confident now. Wild didn’t think it would be possible to have the ocarina sound this beautiful. 

Exhaustion from the long car ride and their brisk walking pace came to him at the lulling sound of the ocarina. He let his head tilt in the direction of his brother, his eyes slowly closing as he breathed a sigh of relief. A little nap wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

The ocarina’s music stopped with a sharp and sour note as Wild felt his brother pull away from him. Wild threw his arms out for balance as he blinked in confusion, looking for his brother.. 

A blond boy with a blue scarf around his brother’s age was pulling Twilight away from the bench and Wild. Twilight still looked too stunned about the sudden course of the event to fight back. 

“Hey, wait!” Wild called to the boy before chasing after him. “Give my brother back!” 

The boy either ignored Wild or didn’t hear him as he continued to drag Twilight down the street. 

“Twi!” Wild shouted. His yells must have shaken Twilight from his stupor as he tried to fight back against the boy. 

“Ow!” the boy said, pulling his hand away. “I am trying to save you, you dolt! Playing the ocarina like that in public, you are so lucky Hylia’s owls didn’t notice you.” 

Wild managed to catch up to them and pulled Twilight’s arm. “Don’t take my brother and don’t you call him a ‘dolt!’” 

The blond boy blinked at him as if he just noticed Wild. “This matter is none of your concern, human child. Go back home.” 

Wild stomped his foot and glared at the boy. “Don’t call me a child when you are barely a teenager yourself. Why don’t  _ you  _ go back home?” 

“I am trying to save this idiot from the owls!” the boy said, he spun to Twilight. “Seriously, you must be pretty dim to play out in the open like that. I barely noticed you until the lights led me to you.” 

“Don’t call my brother an idiot!” 

“‘Brother?”’ The boy looked at Wild and back to Twilight. “You are its brother?”

Twilight frowned and nodded, his arm wrapped around Wild. 

“I am not an ‘it,’” Wild grumbled, shuffling closer to Twilight. 

The boy leaned down to look at Wild closely. His piercing blue eyes slowly scanned Wild’s face before pulling back. “Of course, I didn’t notice it before with such a rush. But yes, you are brothers.” 

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Wild grumbled again. “But you wouldn’t listen.” 

“I am sorry.” The boy said. “I thought you were a human.” 

“I am a human,” Wild said. “Isn’t everyone here?”

Wild felt Twilight stiffen beside him. 

“No, Empty Child,” the boy said, looking at them both carefully. “We are Faerie.”    
Wild wondered how he missed the boy’s pointed ears before now. 

* * *

“And who are they?” another boy glared at them as they entered the hidden mound. “I thought we were trying to lay low with the owls flying around.” 

“I couldn’t just leave them, Legend,” the boy with the blue scarf, who later introduced himself to be Warriors. “They were out in the open and defenseless.” 

“Is that one not a human though?” the boy, Legend, pointed at Wild. “Take him back out, the owls won’t harm him.” 

Twilight immediately grasped Wild’s hand before Warriors could say anything, glaring daggers at Legend. 

“This one is a Faerie like us,” Warriors said. “I didn’t notice it before either with it so weak to the point of almost nonexistent.” 

“Hey!” Wild protested. 

Legend studied him quietly. “I guess you are right. But I stand by what I said. Throw him out, the owls won’t bother him.” 

Twilight practically growled at Legend as he held Wild’s hands tighter. 

“No need for that Legend,” Warriors said. “We don’t know for sure if the owls will leave him alone. Best he stays with his brother and us for now. I will keep an eye on them both.” 

“What owls?” Wild asked, his patience nearing its end. “And why do they want to hurt us?”

His brother’s grip went slack on Wild’s hand. 

“Did your parents never tell you about Hylia’s owls?” Legend said. “Or at least the prophecy?”

“No. Our dad is gone. And our mom doesn’t like talking about faeries,” Wild said recalling the time he tried to ask about the pictures on the wall, only to find his mother crying in her room shortly after. “I don’t know anything about them.” 

“You did claim you were both human,” Warriors said. “Maybe your mom doesn’t know or decided to raise you as humans while keeping your true nature a secret. It would have been easy with you,” Warriors pointed at Wild and turned to Twilight. “But with you? I am not sure how she pulled it off. It would have been hard to hide it with the wolf coat.” 

“ _ Wolf _ coat?” Legend sat up, finally looking interested in Twilight and Wild. “You should have led with that, you idiot. We can finally get out of here now.”

Twilight stepped away from Legend’s gaze, pulling Wild with him. 

“The wolf coat?” Wild asked. “Gray with black fur and kind of smelly?”

His brother shot Wild an offended look but Wild ignored it. There was no other coat that the Faeries could have been talking about. 

“Is that what it looks like?” Warriors mused. “I thought it would be a prettier color.”

Twilight’s offended look turned towards the faerie. 

“Yes, that one,” Legend said. “Never mind how it looks or smells. It could get us back home with the help of your brother.” 

Wild shot a confused look at Twilight, but his brother refused to meet his eyes. 

“I am still confused,” Wild said. “What does my brother's coat have to do with the owls and getting you home?”

Warriors smiled. “Take a seat, Empty Child.”

“Wild.” 

“Take a seat, Empty Child Wild.” Warriors continued. “We’ll tell you how.”

“Are you going to sing?” Legend frowned. 

“Of course I will sing,” Warriors said. “You can play your ocarina.” 

“You have an ocarina too?” Wild perked up in his seat. 

“Most Faeries do,” Legend said and shot them an apologetic glance. “And not all of us are good at singing I am afraid.” 

“Shut up and get playing, Bunny,” Warriors said. “We haven’t all day.” 

Wild didn’t understand why they had to play and sing a song to answer his questions. But he wasn’t about to complain as Legend started to play his ocarina. 

_ “The wolf song is bright, To waken all who follow,”  _ Warriors sang.  _ “Malanya will lead, And Tír na nÓg will follow.” _

Warriors’ voice wasn’t as bad as Legend made it out to be. It wasn’t soothing or calm as the song that Twilight played on the ocarina. But his confidence seemed to make up for the faults. He managed to keep up with Legend’s quick and upbeat melody, occasionally throwing his hands up or clapping along. 

_ “Dúlamán na bínne bui, Dúlamán Gaelach.”  _ Warriors continued to sing with his boisterous confidence. Despite Legend’s earlier gripes, Wild could have sworn he was smiling at Warriors upbeat singing.  _ “Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirine.” _

Wild couldn’t help but reach for his camera. He held it up inquisitively at Warriors and Legend. Legend merely shrugged in permission as Warriors struck a pose and winked. With the picture taken, Wild raised his hands to clap in joy with Warriors’ singing. A laugh escaped him as Warriors offered his hand to stand up and dance with him. Wild didn’t think twice as he accepted his hand and let himself be dragged out of his seat. 

Their dancing was nothing but hands thrown into the air with random kicks of their feet. But it was the most fun that Wild had in awhile. They spun around the mound as Legend continued to play with Warriors singing.

Wild wasn’t expecting a second ocarina to join the song. 

_ “Long, long we prayed, To hear the wolf’s song,” _ Warriors now sang with two musicians backing him up. “ _ And now we pray again, That the song will never end.” _

Wild looked at Twilight playing their father’s ocarina. His brother returned his gaze and for a moment, he seemed to be smiling too. 

_ “Dúlamán na bínne bui, Dúlamán Gaelach.”  _ Wild sang with Warriors now, rolling the strange syllables on his tongue.  _ “Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirine.” _

A slam of a door opening interrupted their little performance. Warriors immediately pushed Wild to his back, raising his hands in defense. Legend had quickly switched out his ocarina for a long rod with a glowing jewel on top. Twilight, meanwhile, had shot out of his seat and was running towards Wild. 

“What’s with the racket?” another boy stood at the door. His blond hair reached down to his shoulders with his bangs pulled back by a green headband. “You are giving us a headache.” 

Warriors and Legend immediately calmed as Twilight held tight onto Wild’s hand again. 

“I found two faeries who were unaware of their lineage,” Warriors explained. “They didn’t know about the Wolf Song so we are telling them.” 

“By singing?” the boy at the door said. “Just tell them like a normal person.” 

“I am sure they managed to get the general idea from the song, Four,” Warriors argued back. “Besides music is our way of telling a story.” 

Four turned to Twilight. “Did you get a general idea?” 

“We know that a wolf singing will take faeries back home,” Wild answered. 

Four’s eyes turned to Wild and blinked as if he didn’t see Wild before. Annoyance flickered through Wild at the faerie’s surprised reaction. He was getting really tired of not being noticed. 

“And?” Four said, not commenting on Wild’s presence.

“I don’t know,” Wild admitted. “Most of the song was in a language I couldn’t understand.” 

Four turned to Warriors and Legend. “And you played them Dúlamán of all songs?” 

“I thought it would help us lift the mood a little with Halloween coming up,” Warriors said looking a little sheepish. 

“I just followed his lead,” Legend said. 

Four sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked awfully old for someone so short. “I’ll tell you two about the owls and the Wolf Song then. Properly this time. No songs or dancing to distract you.” 

Wild and Twilight returned to their original seat as Four sat in front of them. 

“Do you know of Hylia, The White Witch?” Four asked them. Wild shook his head as Twilight bit his lips. 

“Well, she’s evil,” Four said. “There once was a powerful deity named Malanya, who we faeries called The Mother and Patron of Horses. Hylia’s owls stole Malanya’s feelings and turned her to stone. Malanya to this day is still trapped in her own home as a stone statue.” 

Wild listened without interruption as Twilight started to go through his bag. If Four was bothered with Twilight’s lack of attention, he didn’t show it. 

“Do you know what the worst part is? Malanya and Hylia were sworn sisters at one point. And Hylia hasn’t stopped since her betrayal. She goes after faeries, stealing our emotions and turning us into stone.” 

“But why would she do that?” Wild asked. “Why betray her sister?” 

“We don’t know,” Warriors said, a frown placed firmly on his lips. “But what we do know is that she can’t touch us in Tír na nÓg.”

Twilight poked Wild’s shoulder and held up a page of his sketchbook. He studied the sketch closely and recognized it to be one of the characters painted onto the wall. It was a large figure wearing a large horse mask with white hair covering most of their body besides their large hands. 

“Is that…?” Wild began to ask only to stop. 

“Malanya,” Legend said in a hushed tone. “Patron deity of horses.” 

“You knew,” Wild said to his brother. “You knew about the Faeries, their stories, and about us.”

Twilight didn’t deny it. 

“Did mother know?”

His brother shrugged. 

“How long have you known?” 

Twilight made a small gesture with his hand. Not too long then.

“If the wolf doesn’t sing the song, then we will never get to Tír na nÓg.” Four said. “We’ll all end up like Malanya. Even you, Empty Child.” 

“You are a wolf aren’t you?” Warriors asked Twilight. “I heard the song you were playing. No one but the wolf knows that.” 

“Warriors, we all knew the wolf from before,” Four said, his tone firm but not unkind. “You knew him better than us, sure. But anyone can play the song if the wolf teaches them.” 

“Maybe he knows where he disappeared to then,” Warriors said, stress slowly leaking into his words. “We haven’t seen him in decades.” 

“Maybe Hylia got him,” Legend said. “He was a reckless fool.” 

“He would never let himself get captured by that witch,” Warriors argued back. “He’s smarter than that.” 

Before their arguments could continue, the door to the mound opened again with a loud slam. Another boy with brown hair and a green shirt scrambled in. His panicked eyes flitted across the room before he gasped out, “The owls are here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I never linked the songs used in this fic. 
> 
> Song that Malon sang to Twilight in the first chapter: [Amhrán Na Farraige](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNG5E4FwIhw)
> 
> Song that Warriors sings: [Dúlamán](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CS87SJfNBbU)
> 
> Both of the songs were taken from the movie, I changed some of the words in Warriors song to better fit the AU.


	6. Down the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild and Twilight start their journey home with the help of the faeries

“Are you absolutely certain?” Legend asked the boy. 

The boy nodded. “I saw several flying overhead the mound. I think the lights gave us away.” 

Wild heard Warriors curse before drawing out a sword. “Damn those things. Useful in some days, cursed in the other.” 

“Lights?” Wild asked. 

“Trail of lights that appear when a faerie plays their ocarina,” Four answered, drawing up to a defensive position and pulling out his sword as well. “They act as our guide when we summon them, but they can give away our location if we’re not careful.” 

Twilight pulled Wild in close as Legend pushed a small cupboard aside, revealing a small tunnel out of the mound.

“You, Empty Child,” he pointed to Wild. “Take your brother and get out of here. Make sure he wears his coat and sings. That is the only way to make sure we will all stay safe.” He turned to the boy that warned them of the owls. “Hyrule, take them to Wind. They can take his boat down the river to get away from here.” 

“What about you guys?” Hyrule asked. “Will you be alright?”

“We’ll be fine,” Warriors shot him a grin. “Let’s meet again soon.” 

Four didn’t say anything as he bolted the door shut. 

“Go!” Legend waved them away. “We can hold them off for only so long.” 

That’s when Wild heard flapping of wings at the door. Everyone in the mound stilled as soft trilling of owls followed. 

“Twilight,” Wild pulled on his brother’s hand. “Let’s go home.” 

And then, all hell broke loose. Wild heard the screech of an owl as the door was forced open. Twilight threw himself over Wild, nearly blocking his view. But Wild still somehow managed to get a glimpse of the birds. The owls were larger than he thought; they were nearly the size of his waist with their wingspan easily surpassing his arms. 

He heard Warriors scream a loud battle cry followed by Legend and Four. Hands snatched his shoulder, and Wild looked up to find Hyrule dragging them to the escape tunnel. 

“We can’t afford to dawdle,” he said. “Hurry.”

Wild was shoved into the tunnel first and he made himself crawl into the cramped space as quickly as he could. He heard his brother's grunts behind him, followed by the tunnel being sealed off for good. Wild knew that the exit had to be sealed to prevent the owls from following, but his movements started to slow as the tunnel became dark. 

“Just keep going straight,” Hyrule’s voice echoed behind them. “We’ll enter the sewers not too far from here.” 

“The sewers?” Wild couldn’t keep the disgust out of his voice. “Why are we going there?”

The damp dirt entered between his fingernails and he felt his good pair of pants getting new stains at the knees. 

“It connects directly to the river,” Hyrule answered his question. “You can take a boat to get as far away from the owls as you possibly can.” He paused. “By the way, I don’t think I caught your names.” 

“My name is Wild. And that’s my brother Twilight, Warriors thinks he’s the wolf you need.” 

“Oh,” Hyrule said. “Are you a wolf, Twilight?”

There were two knocks on the ground. 

“He said yes,” Wild answered. “He is a wolf. We just need his coat and you guys can go home.” 

* * *

When Wild’s arms grew sore and threatened to give in, he considered asking Hyrule for a little break. They have been crawling in the tunnels for what felt like hours. 

Just as Wild opened his mouth, he saw a glint of light. “I see the light!” Wild said, crawling faster. 

“Keep going to the light and we’ll be there,” Hyrule called from behind him. 

Wild felt the cool breeze blowing on his forehead as he approached the light. He came upon a metal wall with holes poked into it. They were too small for him to peek out but he felt the breeze grow stronger as he approached it. “There’s a wall blocking the way.”

“Push it firmly,” Hyrule said. “It will open.” 

Wild did as he was told and felt the wall tilt a little. He put in more force and felt the wall give. The cool breeze turned into a strong wind as the wall gave away. He inhaled the fresh air, eager to be out of the damp tunnels at long last. Twilight and Hyrule emerged behind him, breathing in the air as well. The sun was starting to set and Wild felt a soft prickle of guilt. Their aunt still doesn’t know about their disappearance. 

They were standing under a large bridge, out of sight from anyone passing by. This must be the river Legend must have been talking about. But where was the boat they mentioned?

“Where are we?” Wild asked Hyrule. 

Hyrule looked around and slowly blushed. “I think I made us take the wrong turn.” 

Twilight frowned at the faerie, obviously unhappy about the fact that they were lost in the city. 

“It’s okay,” Wild said, trying to cheer Hyrule up. “We can walk the rest of the way there. Let’s just choose a direction and see if we’re on the right track.”

Twilight looked at the two before pulling out his sketchbook and pointing to the map he drew. 

“I don’t think that’s going to help us here,” Wild said. “We will have to blaze our own trail.”

“Besides, who needs a map?” Hyrule nodded. “Curiosity and adventure sure don’t.” 

“I completely agree with you.” 

Twilight waved his hands to interrupt them. He tapped his wrist with his index finger before motioning to the setting sun. 

“I am sure we will find Wind before it gets dark, Twilight.” Wild shrugged and started to walk downstream to the river. “Besides, it’s better than standing around still.” 

Wild heard his brother sigh in defeat before joining him and Hyrule. 

“So what is like to be raised a human?” Hyrule asked. 

“It’s fine, I guess,” Wild said. “How about being a faerie?”

“Oh, it’s fun. Not having to worry about sub century life expectancy or money.” Hyrule frowned and glanced back to the tunnel they came out of. “I mean that’s how it was before Hylia.” 

“What do you do for fun?” Wild asked, steering away from that topic. 

“Adventuring,” Hyrule said with a smile. “I loved exploring the Lost Woods. As dangerous as it is, it’s the one place that Hylia can’t get to you. She’s not willing to risk her owls getting lost and the magic of the Woods doesn't agree with hers.” 

“Don’t you get lost?” 

“Oh, I do,” Hyrule said. “But that’s what’s fun about it. You get turned around, discover something new, and find your way home again. If I can’t do the last one, Legend usually finds me.” He turned back to Twilight. “What about you two?”

“Twilight likes to draw,” Wild answered for his brother as Twilight held up his sketchbook. “Also, spending time with his goats and our horse. As for me ...” Wild reached for his camera. “Stay still.” 

Hyrule did as he was told with a confused frown. Wild angled his camera toward the faerie, trying to properly capture the golden glow of the setting sun. 

“Ta-da!” Wild held up the captured photo to Hyrule. “My interest lies in photography.” 

The faerie looked at the photo, his eyes wide in wonder. “I’ve seen humans use those! Wind has something similar to that.” 

Wils showed more of his pictures to Hyrule, telling him the story behind each picture. 

"And this was taken yesterday, during Twilight's birthday," Wild said, holding up the picture where he lied on the ground. "I tried to run to them before the picture was taken, but tripped. I can safely say that the fall didn't leave any permanent injuries excluding my pride." 

Wild heard his brother huff in amusement. 

“Legend!” Hyrule suddenly yelled. “Warriors! Four!” 

Wild turned to look where Hyrule was yelling at to find three figures running towards them. 

“Hyrule!” Legend shouted while running. “Where have you been?”

Hyrule looked sheepish at the question. “I may have gotten us lost on the second turn.” 

The faeries sighed all at once in exasperation. 

“Of course you did,” Legend grumbled. 

“Since, we are all here,” Warriors said, “why don’t we all go to Wind? Our hideout spot is compromised and we can make sure Twilight gets his coat soon.”

“I’m fine with that,” Wild said. “We could use the help to go back home.” 

As they continued down the river, Wild told the fairies where Twilight’s coat is. 

“Our mom has it,” Wild explained. “After Twilight was found wearing it, mom took it away. She must have put it somewhere safe for Twilight.” 

It was odd that their mother didn’t give the coat to Twilight before they left for the city with their aunt. Maybe she decided to wash it before giving it back to Twilight. It was awfully dirty. 

In fact, it was strange how their mother never mentioned anything about wolves or the fairies. The drawings on their bedroom walls showed that her mother wasn’t completely ignorant about their stories. Twilight obsessively sketched characters from the stories but never told Wild everything. His father must have known about the stories as well. 

But why was Wild left out of everything relating to the faeries? 

Perhaps their mother thought it would be for the best if Wild didn’t know too much. She was already suffering enough from their father’s disappearance. 

“Why haven’t you fought Hylia?” Wild asked them. “Surely there must be more of you than her owls. You could easily outnumber her.” 

“We tried,” Hyrule said sadly. “But we were already spread out too thin to help each other and Hylia’s owls are known for their speed.” 

“Our best option is to hide in the Woods until the wolf sings the song,” Warriors said, looking up from Twilight’s sketched map. “Halloween is when she is the strongest, so we take extra precautions to hide from her.” 

“What happened to your friend?” Wild asked. “You said he was a wolf. Couldn’t he have sung and taken you home already?” 

The fairies’ mood immediately dimmed. 

“He promised he will sing for us,” Legend said. “But he insisted he had to help a human first. We didn’t notice he never returned to us until years later. So we left the Woods to search for him.” 

“Time passes differently for us faeries,” Hyrule said. “Even in the human world, our perception of time is always a little off. One decade could only feel like a few minutes for us if we’re not careful.” 

“That’s not how it is for me,” Wild said. “I can tell how much time has passed easily.” 

“That’s because you are an Empty Child,” Four said. “You are practically more human than a faerie.” 

“Is that why you guys kept calling me that? Because I took after the human side more?” 

“Yes, but that’s not all,” Hyrule said. “Empty Children tend to be a little more of a special case.” 

“How?” 

“Well for starters, Empty Children are usually born as a faerie. But when--” 

“There’s the ship,” Four interrupted Hyrule, pointing at the small boat rocking by the river. “Wind shouldn’t be very far.” 

“Wind!” Warriors was already running to the boat. 

A blond kid poked out from the boat. “Warriors?”

Warriors whooped in joy as he threw his arms around the younger fairy. 

“He always gets excited about seeing the young one,” Legend said with a soft smile on his face. Wild felt his heart twist a little as he watched Warriors hug Wind and ruffle the younger one’s hair. He angled his camera towards them and took a photo, including the boat in the background. 

The young fairy noticed the others approaching and gave them a little wave. “What are you all doing out here when Halloween is tomorrow?” 

“We need your boat,” Four waved his hand at Wild and Twilight. “This one here is a wolf, so we need to go to their home and find his coat.” 

Wind’s eyes lit up. “A wolf, huh? Haven’t seen one of those for decades.” 

“Do you think it’s possible for you to take us home before tomorrow?” Wild asked Wind. “We are kind of in a hurry.” 

Wind blinked in surprise at Wild before pursing his lips in consideration. “Well if the weather is good and Hylia’s owl doesn’t spot us, I don’t see why not.” He smiled at the group. “The sooner we go the better, all aboard!” 

* * *

Wild had initially thought they wouldn’t all fit into the boat. But he was proven wrong when they all boarded on and still had some space left over. 

“Your home isn’t too far from the way the river flows,” Warriors explained the plan. “We’ll close some distance and walk the rest of the way.” 

“Looks like we’ll be seeing Epona today again,” Wild said to his brother. His brother sat up straighter in his seat. 

“Who’s Epona?” Hyrule turned back to look at them. 

“Our horse on the ranch,” Wild said. “She’s just a big softie that can befriend literally anyone. But I think she loves Twilight the best compared to anyone.” 

It was true. Wild had fed her every apple he could get his hands on and Epona still went to Twilight whenever he would whistle. His mother stopped Wild from feeding her any more apples when he was caught with a basket full of them. 

“We’ll introduce you to her when we get to the ranch.” Wild saw the corner of Twilight’s lips pull up a little. He wondered how his mother and grandfather would react to the gaggle of faeries on their doorstep. 

“Here,” Four held up a pair of small knives to Twilight and Wild. “You need to defend yourself.” 

Wild frowned down at the weapons. He never touched a knife outside the kitchen. But even the ones he used to cook were dulled to the point that it wouldn’t hurt anyone seriously. The Lost Woods slowly came into view as they continued to drift down the river. A chill ran up his spine at the sight of the woods and he hesitantly accepted the knife along with Twilight. 

“But if we are lucky, you shouldn’t have to use them,” Warriors said. “I don’t think Hylia’s owls will see us, even if we are out in the open. Not with Wild around at least.” 

“Why do you think that?”

“You are an Empty Child,” Warriors said. “We faeries identify each other by sensing the other’s magic. Since you don’t have any, it would be difficult for the owls to spot you, even if you are out in the open. Just don’t interact with them directly or summon the lights.” 

“I bet a good amount of gold that your lack of magic also helps your brother,” Legend said. “Your presence as the Empty Child and his limited contact with his coat could make you both pass as humans.” 

The thought suddenly came to Wild and he lowered his voice to speak to his brother. “You know, I always thought it was odd how mother and grandfather would make me constantly stay with you. If I couldn’t be around then one of them would hover over you.” He paused. “And I was a little hurt that they wouldn’t do the same to me.” 

Twilight was looking at him. 

“But I am starting to understand why they insisted on it,” Wild continued. “I think they knew about you and me. The owls would be less likely to go after us if we stay together.” 

His brother’s hand grew stiff in Wild’s hands. His breathing grew shallow and a startled cough came from him. Twilight continued to cough but didn’t pull away from Wild. Surprised shouts and worries drew the faeries to them as Wild helplessly watched his brother go through his coughing fit. 

It finally came to a rest as Twilight wheezed. Wild pulled his brother closer to himself and rested his head on his shoulder. His brother gasped for breath for a while before finally becoming silent. 

He shot a glance up at the faeries, but their stunned expressions revealed that they didn’t know what to do as well. 

Twilight’s thumb ran over the back of Wild’s hand gently in repeated strokes. A small comforting gesture to Wild. But Wild secretly thought that he wasn’t the one who needed comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am happy to announce the rough draft for the entire work is finished. All I have to do is edit some grammatical errors and polish up the plot a little more. I hope you will enjoy what unfolds in the future chapters!


	7. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting closer to home

Twilight was doing better now but Wild still kept an eye on him. They were still floating down the river and Wild recognized the road that their aunt drew through from the ranch earlier today. Strange how that moment felt like it occurred days ago. 

“We’re not too far from home,” Wild said. “I think we have to follow the river just a little further and we can walk the rest of the way.”

Twilight sat up away from Wild and started to go through his bag. He pulled out their father’s ocarina and brought it up to his lips. 

“What are you doing?” Wild spoke in a hushed tone. “The lights summoned from the ocarina can lead the owls to us.” 

His brother only shot him an apologetic glance before playing a song on the instrument. The faeries' heads all snapped to Twilight as he continued to play his instrument. 

“Twilight, put that away,” Legend said. The other faeries were looking at Twilight in alarm now, but no one reached to stop him. 

Twilight continued to play as the lights started to glow and surround them. Wild shook his brother’s arm, desperate to have him stop. The little pieces of light were circling all around the boat now, bobbing up and down to the rhythm of Twilight’s song. He finally came to a stop as the lights practically lit up the entirety of the boat and were circling around each passenger on the boat. 

“Are you crazy?!” Four shouted at Twilight. “We just said the lights will lead the owls to us.” 

Twilight only shrugged at Four’s words. The faeries all had one hand on their weapons now, gazing at the sky with anticipation. 

A sharp poke at Wild’s side brought his eyes back to Twilight. “Why did you do that?” 

Twilight gave him a smile and held his ocarina to Wild. 

“You want me to take it?” 

His brother nodded. 

Wild slowly accepted the instrument, feeling its weight. “I better not find any snot on this thing,” he teased. 

Twilight grinned down at him and ruffled his hair. 

“Hey!” Wild laughed and tried to push his hand away, though he didn’t mind it. He always wanted this from his brother. 

His brother laughed a silent laugh and stood up. 

“Twilight?” 

The boat rocked a little as Twilight walked to the edge of the boat. 

“Twilight, what--” 

Before Wild could finish his question his brother jumped off the boat with a loud splash. 

“Twilight!” Wild screamed for his brother. “Twilight!” 

“Oh Farore, Din and Nayru,” Wind cursed. “What the hell is wrong with your brother?”

“He’s not coming up,” Wild leaned over the boat. The river was deep, too deep to see the floor. “Why is he not coming up?”

“Stand back,” Legend came to the edge. “I’ll get him.” 

“Uh, guys?” Four’s scared voice stopped them. “We have company.” 

Within the panic, Wild didn’t hear the sound of trills and wings. He looked up to find the owls looking down on the boat. 

“Any chance they might not notice us?” Wild asked weakly. 

The loud screech from the owls answered his question as he ducked out of the way. The faeries all stood up with their weapons against the owls. But they were vulnerable in their position. 

“Hang on,” Wind called to them. “I’ll get us out of here.” 

The boat rocked and tilted as Wind murmured to himself. Wild couldn’t figure out what he was doing until the lights from earlier grew brighter and started to push at the sails. Their speed instantly picked up as the owls continued to dive at them. 

“Hold on!” Wind shouted as the boat practically skipped on the waters. “Don’t fall off now!” 

Wild clenched the boat tightly, the wind throwing his hair back. There was a loud curse from Wind and Wild saw why as they followed the river and entered the Woods. The horror stories hit him like a terrible brick as they continued to skip on the waters. 

An owl swooped down at Four and attempted to grab his tunic. But Four was quick as he freed one hand off the boat and swiped at the bird. It flew back to its brethren with an indignant screech. 

There was a loud curse from Legend and Wild saw an owl flying over him with an empty jar in one hand. Wild watched in horror as Legend’s hand slowly turn to stone with the owl’s glass jar being filled. 

“No!” Wild screamed and brought the ocarina to his lips. He covered random holes and blew as strongly as he could. The sharp note of the ocarina sent the owls screeching and flailing through the air. They dropped their empty jars, flying away from the boat in panic.

The color immediately returned to Legend’s cheeks as he gasped for air. “What happened? What just happened?”

The owls fled away from them with more flails and screams. 

“Good riddance, you ugly cuccoos,” Wind screamed after them. 

Warriors twisted his head back to smile at Wild. “Not bad, kid.” 

Wild smiled back, his grip going slack. What he did was only a panic reaction. The knife Four gave him was safely tucked away in his bag and out of his reach. The only thing he could use was the ocarina. Before he could thank Warriors for the compliment, the boat lurched in a sharp motion and Wild was sent flying. 

He heard surprised shouts and curses from the faeries before landing into the water. A sharp pain bloomed on the back of his head and the darkness claimed him. 


	8. Epona’s Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going completely off track from the movie here. But I will get back to it in the future chapters

Wild thought he was dead. It was hard not to. He remembered falling off the boat and hitting his head. The chances of surviving that were too low. Maybe his brother was dead as well. 

But why did his head hurt so much?

The calm plucks of a harp brought him back to the waking realm. He forced his eyes to open, he wasn’t dead after all. The harp stopped playing. 

“Oh, you are awake,” a voice sighed in relief. “Don’t move too quickly now.” 

A soft velvet rubbed against Wild’s forehead as he waited for his eyes to focus. The velvet then huffed to his face as Wild didn’t move. 

“Hey, now,” the voice said, scolding. “Give him a moment, he’s still waking up.” 

“Epona?” Wild croaked out and winced. It hurt to talk. 

There was a neigh from the mare and more nuzzling. 

Wild brought himself to his elbows as his vision finally cleared enough to see. He was lying on the ground with a large leaf covering him. Wild waited to feel soreness in his muscles from crawling in the tunnels all day and from being launched off a boat, but strangely he was comfortable. Epona nickered and nosed his head once more. 

“Don’t move too suddenly now,” a boy said beside him. “You’re still healing after all.” 

The stranger wore a green tunic with a white cape hanging from his shoulder. A golden harp sat in his lap, reflecting the moonlight through the trees. He didn’t look any older than a high school student, but his pointed ears told Wild that he was just as old as he faeries he befriended. 

“Who are you?” Wild forced his voice to work. 

“Call me, Sky,” the stranger said kindly. “And what should I call you?”

“Wild,” he answered. “Where am I?’

“You’re in the Lost Woods,” Sky answered him, starting to pluck gently at his harp. “I wouldn’t have found you if it weren’t for this one making a racket.” He nodded at Epona. “And I would have walked away if it weren’t for the lights surrounding you.” 

Wild looked around himself, trying to find traces of the light that Twilight left behind. 

“They all disappeared before you woke up, with an exception to this one here,” Sky said sadly, holding up a dim circular light. “They don’t last long nowadays.” 

“Epona!” Wild shot up. “How did you get here?” 

The horse only continued to nuzzle Wild with her nose, nickering every once in a while. 

“It might have been the lights,” Sky mused, raising the light to his harp. “Let me see.” 

The little light was absorbed into the harp, making it shine a little brighter. Wild listened as Sky started to play a song, wondering why it sounded so familiar. It took an embarrassingly long while until he figured it out. 

“That song,” Wild said. “I know it. My brother played it before…” His throat closed in at the memory of his brother jumping off the boat but he continued anyway, “before he left.” 

Sky only hummed in acknowledgment as he continued to play it. Wild’s throat closed again as the song continued, feeling homesick. He could almost see the ranch within his memories. The wide lands with nothing but a simple wooden fence bordering from the Lost Woods. His mother ran to the barn and back repeatedly as she tended to the horses. Twilight’s light scratches of pencil on paper as he sat next to the goats. His grandfather’s noisy truck pulled out the driveway as Wild took pictures of a passing ladybug. Taste of grass on his tongue as he quietly grazed in the fields carelessly. 

Wait, what?

Wild gagged at the present moment trying to get rid of the imaginary taste in his mouth. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sky said beside him, still playing the song. “I should have warned you.” 

“What’s happening?” Wild asked, feeling a little disgusted at the taste of grass. Epona firmly nudged him on the side, as if she was offended about Wild’s thoughts about how grass tasted. 

“I’m playing her song,” Sky said. “Music is how we faeries tell our stories. And if we truly are powerful with ways of magic and music, we can even see from another's perspective through their memories. And if we lack the magic, we can use instruments that make up for it, like this harp I am playing right now.” 

That explained why he was able to see himself taking pictures. He was looking through Epona’s memories as Sky played his harp. “How come I can taste the grass she is eating?”

“It’s because the clearest thing your horse remembers is the taste of grass,” Sky answered, still playing. “We can sometimes experience their emotions, tastes, or even thoughts if they remember it clearly.” 

Wild turned back to Epona. “And it just had to be grass with you, huh?” 

Sky continued to play and Wild saw the events before the birthday party unfold. Epona’s worry about Twilight as he stood near the woods. Her relief as Wild tugged his brother away and as they entered the house. 

Her confusion later that night as a trail of lights entered the house as the weak ocarina playing stopped. Twilight soon exiting the house with a wolf coat she had never seen before, the lights dancing around him and his coat. Epona sniffed the coat as Twilight held it up before putting it on with anticipation. He buttoned the coat all the way up, and for a moment nothing happened. 

Then Twilight started to change. His face grew longer as he dropped down low on his hands. Epona nickered in concern as Twilight turned into a wolf with black and gray fur. 

Even with the new face, Wild could tell Twilight looked surprised at the transformation. His brother studied his new paws and chased his tail for a while before accepting the fact that he was indeed a wolf. 

Epona could do nothing as Twilight prowled around the ranch with his ears tucked in low to his head. The farm animals didn’t stir, knowing the wolf was the boy that took care of them. 

Twilight approached the fence bordering the Lost Woods, his ears flicking toward the woods. He stood there for a long while before leaping over the fence and sprinting away. Epona could not see or hear what drew Twilight into the woods. She stayed where she was waiting for the boy to return. 

Time passed on quietly until a loud howl from the woods interrupted the peace. Wild recognized that it was the howl that woke him up the night before they left for the city. Epona looked up to the woods Twilight disappeared to as the lights within the house turned on one by one. She heard footsteps within the house followed by concerned murmurs. 

The front door of the house opened and his grandfather ran out of the house. “Twilight!” he called to the fields. “Twilight!” 

His grandfather eventually came at the fence, even with the distance Epona heard his grandfather inhale sharply before stooping down. His grandfather turned back to the house with the unconscious and now human Twilight in his arms. His fur coat had half the buttons undone but wasn’t completely removed. He must have collapsed near the fence before he could completely remove it. 

Wild’s mother came at the door and let out a sound that was a mix of a sob and a startled scream. His grandfather carried Twilight into the house and his mother shut the door. Epona heard the voices within the house but Wild couldn’t make out the words. 

Morning came and their aunt’s car left. A pang of sadness hit Wild at the memory of Epona chasing after the car, wondering why the two boys were leaving in such a state of distress. She saw Twilight’s eyes flooded with tears and Wild’s wide gaze at her. She couldn’t chase after them any longer as the fence blocked her way. 

The day passed with only Wild’s grandfather doing work at the ranch. Malon left the house only once, loading a box to her car and driving away. She returned to the ranch too long after, looking exhausted. 

Dusk fell and his grandfather returned to the house, all the farm work finished for the day. A song reached Epona’s ears. She flicked her ear to the direction where the song was coming from and Wild noticed it was the sound of the ocarina playing. 

Epona’s heart thundered in excitement as she ran to the source of the song, the lights reaching for her. She leaped over the fence easily with the help of the lights and ran into the Lost Woods. 

She ran and ran, the light’s never leaving her. The sound of a river reached her ears followed by a red boat skipping on the waters at a quick speed. 

“Slow down, Wind!” Wild heard Hyrule shout. “Slow down!” 

“I am trying!” Wind shouted back followed by some colorful words that Wild only heard his aunt use.

The faeries on the boat continued to scream and shout but Epona ignored them as she ran upstream. Wild let himself feel a small sense of relief as he saw no owls chasing the faeries. 

Epona didn’t run very far as the lights surrounded the small sleeping figure of Wild. He still had the ocarina clutched between his hands by some sort of miracle. She gently nudged him, fear spiking through her heart. Wild showed no response. 

She reared up on her legs and neighed loudly. No one showed up. Epona shook her head and started to pace around him, huffing and whining.

“Hello?” Sky’s quiet voice interrupted her pacing. “Why are you making such a commotion?” 

He slowly approached Epona, his hand raised as a show of friendliness. Epona stopped her pacing and nudged Wild’s still body. 

Sky frowned, squinting at the ground. “The lights?” he muttered before gasping in surprise. He dropped down beside Wild’s unconscious body. “Oh, you poor thing.”

The memory ended with Sky’s playing. “So that’s what happened,” Sky said. “Quite a loyal horse she is.” Sky suddenly started to giggle as he set his harp gently to the side. 

“What’s so funny?” Wild asked, stroking Epona’s nose. 

“The faeries on the boat!” Sky said, continuing to laugh. “I was quite close to them. I am just so happy that they are still safe after they left for the city.” 

“You know them?” Wild asked. “Because I met them earlier today, they were trying to help me get home.” 

“If they were trying to help you, then so will I,” Sky said, standing up. “I trust my friends’ judgment and will offer you my assistance. I can give you a path to return home if you so desire.” 

“But I don’t so desire,” Wild said. “I need to find my brother.” 

“I can’t help you with that,” Sky said. “But I could lead you to meet someone that could help you find your brother.” 

“Can’t you just play my brother’s song as you did with Epona?” Wild stood up. “We can see his memories to find where he is.” 

Sky smiled at him sadly. “I am not strong enough to play songs I never learned. I either need to be taught his song or have the lights guide me as I did just now. I used to know someone who knew everyone’s song by heart without having to be taught or have the lights guide her. She’s gone now.” 

“What happened to her?”

“She was a devoted servant of Hylia until Malanya’s feelings were stolen,” Sky answered. “She tried to stop her from stealing any more emotions from the rest of the faeries. Hylia didn’t respond kindly to that and turned her to stone.” He paused, his jaw clenching as if he was sharing a shameful secret. “I was too late to save her.”

Wild frowned sympathetically at him. “My brother and I lost our father. I never had the chance to meet him.” 

“But he was very important to you, wasn’t he?” 

“Your friend must have been very important to you as well.” 

Sky smiled, his eyes going to a faraway place like Wild’s mother. “She was my sunshine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the day can stop going so fast and actually let me do multiple things that would be great thanks (and no I am not saying that because I am procrastinating on my homework haha)
> 
> Also, Sky fans, I hope this ch was good for you


	9. The White Goddess, The White Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild learns a little more about Hylia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to lie, I low key wanted to cut this chapter out of the drafts but I decided to keep it anyway because I don't want to throw away the work I put into this chapter

“Do you hate that witch?” Wild asked, taking a picture of the trees towering overhead. He was glad that his aunt had the insight to buy Wild a waterproof camera. 

“You mean, Hylia?” Sky asked. “Back in the old days, we called her the White Goddess Hylia. But her action led her to become infamous to us faeries so we started to call her a witch.” Sky coughed nervously. “But I must admit, I could never call her a witch because I can't bring myself to hate her.” 

“But she turned your friend and everyone else to stone.” 

Sky flushed. “What I think about her is complicated. I won’t deny that her actions were wrong and cruel. But I have too many good memories of her to feel any strong hatred. ” 

“You knew Hylia?” 

“Not personally,” Sky admitted. “She was distant and only had a few close to her. My friend was one of the few.” He paused and held up his harp. “I’m not really good with words but would you like to see?”

Wild hesitated. “You don’t eat grass do you?”

A small smile came to Sky at Wild’s words and Wild congratulated himself for getting him to smile a genuine one with happiness. No matter how small it is. 

“I promise I didn’t eat any grass in what I am about to show you.” 

Wild finally let himself nod and Sky started to play his harp. “My friend taught me this one,” he said. “She called it the ‘Ballad of the Goddess.’”

Sky slowly started to sing with his harp. The difference between Warriors’ singing and Sky’s singing was noticeable. While Warriors’ voice had boisterous and friendly confidence, Sky’s was quieter and lulling. 

_ "En dashevu, Nobe shundu,” _ he sang.  _ “Tye shutu, Kewenu sale..." _

Sky was standing in a small plaza with stone flooring. A girl with golden blonde hair around Sky’s age was playing the harp he carried, singing the same song. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as she twisted to look back at him. Her golden hair gracefully slid down her shoulder as she smiled at him. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” 

And Sky’s face immediately flushed at her soft voice. Wild shot Sky a grin, knowing full well that is not how you react to friends. Sky was in love with the girl, that was clear as day. 

“Good morning, Sun,” Sky said weakly through his memories. “That sounded good.” 

She laughed a beautiful laugh. Wild was starting to wonder if he will find out anything about Hylia. Before he could ask though, a woman in white with pale silver hair came to the two. 

“Good morning, Sun,” she said, her voice clear as the wind chimes. “And to you, Sky.” 

At a glance, Hylia seemed to be human. She didn’t have the pointed ears that faeries had and carried herself casually. But there was also a sense of power from her as well. Wild couldn’t figure out how to describe it. 

“That sounded wonderful, Sun,” Hylia said to Sun with a friendly smile. 

Sun bowed deeply, “Hearing you say that means a lot to me.”

“None of that now,” Hylia waved her hand. “I see you as more of my child than my servant.” 

Sun immediately glowed with pride at her master’s words. “I will do my best to meet your expectations.” 

“And Sky,” Hylia turned to him. 

Wild felt Sky stiffen under her gaze with nervousness. “Yes?”

“I hear that you wished to speak to me. Why don’t we go somewhere private?”

Sun shot him a questioning glance but Sky only shrugged as he chased after Hylia. 

As Sky walked out of the plaza, Wild came to the realization that the clouds seemed closer than he has ever seen them. Hylia stood by a railing, her eyes patiently watching him. 

As Sky approached the railing, Wild realized why the clouds seemed so close by. They were on a floating island, thousands of feet above the air. 

“Beautiful weather we are having today,” Hylia said, staring at the passing clouds. “Perfect time for a picnic.” 

“All thanks to you, goddess,” Sky said, standing beside her. 

“I do not control the weather,” the goddess said. “I am a patron of love and protection, your compliments are misplaced.”

“I didn't mean to offend you, Your Grace” Sky stammered. 

“I am not offended,” Hylia said to him. “You have no need to worry. I was a human once and I wish to be treated as your equal, nothing more.” 

“Of course, Your--” Sky stopped himself. “Of course.” 

“Now what was it you wanted to say?” 

Sky fiddled with his thumbs and bit his lips. He had been waiting for weeks to ask this and he couldn’t afford to wait anymore. Wild felt Sky inhaled deeply, trying to steel himself for the question. 

“I want to ask Sun if she would be my partner,” Sky said quickly. “And I wanted to ask for your permission.” 

Hylia blinked at him. Then she laughed, worry came to Sky which died quickly as he realized there is no mirth in her laughter. 

“Why are you asking me?” Hylia asked as she controlled her laughter.

“Well, it’s like you said earlier,” Sky fumbled. “You practically raised Sun and took her and her father under your wing. I figured it would be appropriate if I asked you as you are the closest to what she has to a mother.” 

Hylia’s eyes softened. “Sky, I will not give you permission to be with Sun because it’s not mine to give. Only Sun can choose who her partner is, no one else.” 

Sky immediately felt foolish at Hylia’s words. “You’re right.” He said. “But may I have your blessings?” 

Hylia smiled. “You must duel for my blessing, Sky.” 

He blinked at her. “Wha--, what?” 

“I’m just teasing,” Hylia laughed again. “I know you can’t win against me in a duel. Do you know why?” 

“Why?”

As the question left Sky, he felt something heavy land on his head before flying away. He raised his hands too late to find his green cap gone. Hylia laughed again as an owl perched on her extended arm. In its beak was Sky’s green cap. This owl looked friendlier than the one Wild saw. Maybe it was because it wasn’t attacking anyone. “You never watch your back,” Hylia took the cap from the owl and handed it to Sky. “It’s important to know your limits. But worry not, you have my blessings.” 

A relieved smile came to Sky as he accepted the cap. 

_"En dashevu, Nobe shundu,_ _Tye shutu, Kewenu sale..."_

The memory faded away as the song came to an end. 

“What changed?” Wild asked. “What happened to her?” 

“I don’t know,” Sky said. “It was shortly after that day, Hylia stole Malanya’s feelings. It was a surprise for everyone.” He sighed. “She was a patron of love and protection, none of us thought that she was even capable of what she did.” 

“She won’t stop until you go back to Tír na nÓg,” Wild said. “And to do that you need Twilight.”

“I was surprised to find out your brother was a wolf.” Sky said. “I haven’t heard of one being born for years.” 

“Do you think Hylia will attempt to stop him from finding his coat and singing?” 

Sky frowned. “After what she did, I don’t know anymore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that Sky and Sun were singing is the Ballad of the Goddess from Skyward Sword.


	10. Children of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky takes Wild to meet someone who could help.

“Here we are,” Sky said as they arrived at a well-lit clearing. Wild squinted up at the sky, wondering how the sunlight was glinting through the clearing when sunrise should be hours away from now. 

Sky noticed him looking up. “Magic,” Sky shrugged. “The Children of the Woods love the constant light.” 

Wild decided that the best answer he would get as he followed Sky to a girl a few years older than Wild. She had her green hair cut to bob with a thin headband. She was playing her ocarina with her eyes shut tight in concentration. Lights fluttered and danced around her as she continued to play, but she paid them no mind. 

“Excuse me, Saria?” Sky said to the girl, making her blink in surprise. “I was wondering if the Great Deku Tree could offer us guidance.” 

She blinked at Sky again before smiling. “Sorry for not noticing you,” she said. “I didn’t even hear you walk into the clearing.” 

“You did seem awfully focused on your playing,” Wild said, making her jump up a little from surprise. “I hear it happens often.” 

Saria regained her composure. “Sorry for not noticing you as well.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Wild shrugged. “I am starting to get used to it. Being an Empty Child and all there is no magic in my body to allow you to sense if I am near.”

Saria’s mouth opened in horror. “Oh, poor you. Who could have done something so awful?”

It was Wild’s turn to blink in confusion. “What?”

“Saria, I am sorry to interrupt,” Sky said. “But we really should get going as soon as possible.” 

“Oh, of course,” Saria said. “He can see you now if you wish.” 

She brought her ocarina back up to resume playing. With a clearer angle, Wild noticed the pale pink ocarina in her hands. “Where did you get your ocarina?” 

She lowered her ocarina again and answered. “All the Children of the Woods receive an ocarina when they come of age. It’s enchanted to give us protection whenever we play it.” She paused. “Even if we don’t have magic. Why do you ask?”

“I have one that’s just like the one you have,” Wild pulled out his father’s ocarina. “It belonged to my dad.” 

Saria’s eyes widened at the instrument in his hands. “Your father?”

“He gave it to my brother before he disappeared,” Wild explained. “My aunt said that he left for the Lost Woods and never returned.” 

“Link?” Saria slowly took the ocarina. “Was your father named Link?”

Wild nodded. “But my aunt said he also went by Time at one point.” 

“If your father really is Link, then it shouldn’t be possible for him to disappear in the Woods,” Saria said. “He is welcome here anytime he wishes, the Woods will never turn against him. Unless…” She stopped and her eyes grew sad with understanding. “You should go home. Talk to the Great Deku Tree and he will show you the path you need to take home.” 

Wild remained where he was. “You knew my father?” 

Saria smiled, Wild didn’t like how it looked like his mother’s. She looked too old for someone who looked like a child. “He was like a little brother to me. Now go home, Empty Child.” Saria gave the ocarina back to Wild. “You will receive your answers soon, but not from me.” 

Wild accepted the ocarina and hesitantly returned to Sky, who was listening to the conversation with a clenched jaw. 

“Wait here, Epona,” he said to the horse. “I will be back soon.” 

* * *

“Great Deku Tree, we come seeking help from you,” Sky said to the large tree. Wild gaped at the large figure, feeling slightly intimidated. The trunk of the tree was large as Wild’s home on the ranch while the branches spanned further than his eyes could see. His fingers itched to take a picture, but he wasn’t sure if that was the polite thing to do.

“Come closer then, child,” The Great Deku Tree spoke, a soft creak of wood echoed through the clearing at each word. “Let us hear it.” 

Wild and Sky slowly approached the tree. “I am looking for my brother,” Wild said, trying to ignore how overwhelmed he felt. “Sky said you could help me.” 

The great tree hummed in understanding. “I do not know your brother is at the moment, Empty Child. But I can point you to the direction where you could find him.” The tree paused. “You must go down the Path of Memory. The Woods will lead you to him when you are certain of his whereabouts.” 

“Great Deku Tree,” Sky interrupted. “I led the Empty Child to you in hopes of assistance, but I was hoping you would have an idea that isn’t this.” 

“I am afraid it’s the only way,” The Great Deku Tree said. “We have no light that can lead us to the wolf, and we have no one that could teach us his song. By following the Path of Memory, the Empty Child can find where the wolf is at the present moment. That is if he is strong enough.” 

“What do you mean?” Wild asked, fear starting to eat at his heart. “What is the Path of Memory?”

“You know how when I play a song, it can fully immerse you in someone’s memory?” Sky answered. “Well, Path of Memory is the part of the Lost Woods that work like that. But remove the song and music, make it extreme, and you have the Path of Memory.”

Wild swallowed his saliva trying to hide his fear. “If that’s the only way to find my brother, I’ll do it.” 

“You don’t have to,” Sky said. “I can search for your brother myself after safely escorting you back home.” 

It was tempting to return to the ranch and pretend that everything he went through is a bad dream. But he thought about the faeries he met at the mound and how they helped Twilight and Wild. They might have helped them for their own benefit, but so did Wild and Twilight. And they were kind to the brothers with every step of the journey. He also looked at Sky standing beside him, offering his help to a stranger without hesitation even when the one he trusted took away his beloved. They wanted to go home and be safe just as much as Wild did. He will never live with himself if he abandons them for his own benefit. 

“No,” Wild said. “Great Deku Tree, I’ll do it. Show me the path I need to take for my brother.” 


	11. Partings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild sets off to search for his brother

Wild tried to stand still as the Great Deku Tree continued. 

“Be careful, Empty Child,” he said. “The path you shall walk will be difficult. And if you succeed, you will have to face Hylia eventually. Keep your head up, Hylia will try to make you lose hope. Don’t let her.” 

“Yes, Great Deku Tree.”

Sky didn’t protest anymore after Wild agreed. But he remained where he was standing as the Great Deku Tree warned about the dangers Wild will have to face. 

“The wolf will not last without his coat,” the great tree continued. “Make sure he gets it before dusk falls and sings. Or it all would be for naught.” 

Wild unwillingly shifted at the tree’s words. He was starting to regret asking about his brother’s failing condition to the Great Tree. A part of him was hoping that Twilight’s poor state was a coincidence, but the Great Deku Tree said otherwise. 

“A wolf isn’t meant to go without his coat for long,” the tree explained. “He might have held on without his coat in the past. But his body is starting to wear itself thin and ragged. Find your brother and his coat. Now go, Empty Child, and hurry.” 

Wild’s shoulder’s dropped at the dismissal. He and Sky returned to the clearing with extra weight added to their shoulders. 

“I am sorry,” Sky said. “I can’t accompany you into the Path of Memory. You have a better chance to make it out than me.” 

Wild’s heart fell at his friend’s words. “Why?” 

“The woods must protect their children unless they break a taboo that forces it to punish them.” Sky answered. “Saria said your father was a Child of the Woods, so the protection will extend towards you. I have no relationship to the Woods, so it will not take me if I let my guard down.” 

Wild thought of Saria’s sad eyes and stopped. “Even if my father broke a taboo?” 

“Your father’s actions will have no effect on you.” Sky turned back to Wild. “But that’s not what you’re worried about is it?”

Wild bit his lips at Sky’s question. 

Sky dropped to his knees to meet Wild’s eyes. “I knew Link a long time ago as well. Even if he broke the taboo, I know it was for a good reason.” He reached for Wild’s hand. “He wasn’t a bad person. He was the type that will go above and beyond to help others. The Woods won’t harm you.”

“Then Epona should stay with you,” Wild said. “I don’t want to risk her being taken by the Woods.” 

Sky’s expression went slack, revealing that he hadn’t thought about that. “I will take her to your home and we’ll both wait for you and your brother there.” 

“Thank you, Sky.” Tears pricked Wild’s eyes and blurred his vision. “I don’t know how to properly thank you.” 

He felt Sky’s arms wrap around him. “Stay safe alright?” he said. “That’s all I could ask for.” 

Wild nodded and slowly pulled away from his hug. “I will see you soon.” He turned to Epona. “Go with Sky okay? Be on your best behavior and I will see you soon with Twilight.” 

Epona whined softly, nuzzling her nose to Wild’s extended hand. That was all it took to get him crying. He wiped his tears away as he pulled away from the mare. 

“The sooner I leave the better,” he said. “Goodbye, Sky.” 

“Goodbye, Wild.” Sky softly steered Epona out of the clearing. He gave one glance back, which Wild responded with a wave of his hand. 

The shadow of the trees swallowed his friends and Wild was left alone in the forest clearing. 

* * *

Wild stood at the entrance of the Path of Memory. The Deku Tree told him which path to take and how to identify what path he was on. Wild studied the path covered with pine needles, trying to memorize every inch of it into his mind. Each unique path belonged to one person, wandering off it can lead to another's memories. Wild just had to stick on to Twilight's path until he learns about his current whereabouts. 

“Hey,” a soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned back to find Saria standing behind him. Her eyes looked unfocused and she kept blinking her eyes as if trying to focus it. 

“Saria?” Wild waved his hand and her blue eyes immediately focused on him. 

“Oh you are still here,” she sighed in relief. “I wanted to give you this.” She held up a wooden shield with a red spiral drawn onto it. “Years ago, your father left the woods to help someone in need of him. I gave him my old ocarina to wish him well. It only felt right that I give you something.” 

Wild accepted the shield. It was surprisingly lighter than it looked and fit into his arm snugly. 

“Even a Child of the Woods can get lost on the Path of Memory if they’re not careful,” she said. “And I hope this will give you some luck on your journey as well as protection.”

Wild opened his mouth to thank her only to suddenly remember his little camera. “Wait, could you hold still so I can take your picture?”

Saria tilted her head. “I don’t see why not.”

Wild thanked her as he reached for his camera. He made sure to take the picture quickly and clearly as he could. 

“Thank you,” he said again. “I would have loved to stay a little longer. You and Sky could have told me so much about my father.” 

Saria smiled. “I think you will find out enough without me. Now go and stay safe.”

It felt a little better to have someone wish him luck as he is stepping on to the path. He glanced back only once to wave goodbye to Saria. She smiled and waved as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day????? What happened????  
> Well, you see. The previous chapter was too short for me to feel satisfied with it but merging these two felt awkward so I decided to post two short chapters in one day.


	12. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild gets lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Exposition Zone

The fog came out of nowhere, effectively silencing all forest life. Wild didn’t realize how lively the small clearing was until the fog descended onto him. A shiver ran up his back at the sudden temperature change as well. 

“Just stay on the path, Wild,” he muttered to himself. “You’ll get out of here soon enough.” 

A soft murmur of voices with the creaking of a boat made him leap into the air. He held up the shield that Saria gave him along with the little knife from Four. Sky had claimed that the Woods wouldn’t hurt him due to his extended relationship with his father. But the heavy fog and the twisted trees made him slowly doubt it. 

“But I am starting to understand why they insisted on it,” Wild heard his own voice whisper. “I think they knew about you and me. The owls would be less likely to go after us if we stay together.” 

Understanding dawned on to Twilight at Wild’s words. A cough escaped Twilight before he could dwell on the revelation. His mind shut down in a panic his body succumbed to a coughing fit. He gasped for breath as the coughing fits finally died down. 

He felt his brother pull him close and he let his head rest on Wild’s shoulder. His eyes came to a close as the boat slowly rocked in the river. Twilight felt the concerned eyes on him but he ignored them in favor of resting. 

How pathetic could he be?

His baby brother had been unknowingly protecting him from the owls for years now. And Twilight repaid him by pushing him away and acting like a complete brat. But his baby brother always stayed with him, treating him with nothing but kindness. He was a little annoying at times, but he never showed the hostility that Twilight had treated him with. 

His father’s disappearance was too sudden for him to process. But it had already been seven years and he still lashed out at his brother. Why?

He didn’t know. It wasn’t Wild’s fault that his father was gone. It wasn’t anybody’s fault.

The regret of his actions hit him too late as Wind started to speak of strong currents and his brother pointing the way to their home. 

Wild didn’t have to do this. He didn’t have to be involved in any of this. 

Twilight sat up and pulled out his father’s ocarina. He promised that he will protect Wild, he might as well hold up to that promise now. Warriors had said the lights acted as a guide to faeries. Maybe if he successfully summons them, then he can go through the rest of the journey by himself without risking his brother to Hylia. 

He played despite the protests of the faeries and Wild. The lights surrounded the boat true to Warriors’ and Legend’s words. He played a little longer, hoping the lights would help Wild return home. 

He opened his eyes and found the faeries frowning at him. Oh well, they will forgive him when he finds his coat. The lights that he summoned were starting to drift away from the boat and into the river, slowly sinking into the waters. 

Twilight turned to his brother who was watching the skies with anticipation. He felt guilty for what he did, but they can run away from here before the owls come for them. He poked his brother to the side. 

“Why did you do that?” Wild grumbled, rubbing the place. 

Twilight gave the ocarina to Wild. He will miss it, but Wild will need it more than him. 

Wild looked down at the ocarina, excitement clear in his eyes. “You want me to take it?” 

Twilight nodded. 

His brother slowly accepted the instrument, feeling its weight. “I better not find any snot on this thing,” he teased. 

Twilight grinned and ruffled his hair as their aunt does. He wished he did it a lot more often when he had the chance. 

“Hey!” Wild laughed and tried to push his hand away. 

He wanted to continue, but they needed to get away from here before the owls come. And he needed to get to his coat. 

“Twilight?” 

The boat rocked a little as Twilight walked to the edge. 

“Twilight, what--” 

He held his breath and let himself tip over the boat. 

“Twilight!” Wild attempted to follow him over the boat, but he was still in the Woods. What he saw was just an illusion of the woods taken from Twilight’s memory. 

He looked down at the path and felt his heart stop. The path wasn’t covered with pine needles. It was a stone path with scratches driven deep into its cement. He must have accidentally wandered off when he reached for the apparition of his brother. 

He looked around, trying to find his original path. But there was no path covered in pine needles near him. Wild bit his cheeks, trying to ignore the panicked sob building up in his throat. 

“Calm down, Wild,” he scolded himself. “Use your head.” 

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. His panic slowly died down as he continued to breathe slowly. 

Continuing down this path was pointless, he could only end up lost. Getting off this path was also out of the question, going a random direction will also get him lost.

“Let’s retrace our steps then,” he turned around and walked the opposite way. 

_ “Dúlamán na bínne bui, Dúlamán Gaelach.” _

A boisterous voice sang and Wild felt his heart lighten. “Warriors?”

He continued down the path and the memories entered his mind. 

Warriors was dancing around the campfire, singing the song. “Come on, Link!” He held his hand out. “Dance with me.” 

“Don’t turn down the man now,” Legend said. “He would never recover.” 

Link accepted Warriors’ hand and felt himself being pulled into the dance. 

_ “Long, long we prayed, To hear the wolf’s song,” _ Warriors continued to sing. “ _ And now we pray again, That the song will never end.” _

He heard Hyrule laugh and turned to see him beating drums with his hands to the song. A sound of a harp drew his eyes to Sky, looking happier than he ever saw him. Four was clapping to the rhythm of Hyrule’s drumming and Wind waved his hands around as if he were conducting the group.

_ “Dúlamán na bínne bui, Dúlamán Gaelach.”  _ Link sang with Warriors. He also heard the other faeries singing along with the song.  _ “Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirine.” _

The song fell apart with laughter. 

“Don’t take too long, alright Link?” Warriors said ruffling Link’s hair. “We need you to take us to Tír na nÓg.”

“And I will take you there,” Link promised the older faerie. Wild twisted to look at Link and found a boy several years older than him, wearing a grass green tunic with masks attached to his belt. “I promise.” 

A golden coat hung underneath all the masks. Before Wild could take a closer look, the memory pulled away and he found himself on a dirt paved road. 

Wild let him say one of the colorful swear words of his aunt and looked back to find the stone path gone. He was at a loss of what to do. He looked left and right and found no familiar paths.

“Just retrace your steps,” Wild said to himself, turning around again and walking the opposite direction. 

He heard a young girl humming this time. 

“I’m sorry,” Link said in front of him. He looked older, nearly an adult. “But I must go.” 

“Why?” Wild felt dread rise within the girl. “Why must you go?”

“If there is anything I have learned, it’s that there’s always a parting,” Link said. “Nothing ever lasts.” 

“You’re right. We’ve been friends since our childhood. But there’s barely anything I know about you or the world. What does a dumb farm girl know.” 

Link’s face went slack with regret. “Malon-- that’s not what I--” 

“But I would like to,” Malon said, a blush coming to her cheeks. “I’d like to know.” 

Wild had never seen his mother smile like that. He looked down to find himself back on the stone road. Hope painfully rose within him as he followed the path. 

“I don’t know about this, Zelda,” Link nervously fidgeted. He was a child again with the green tunic and the messy hair, skewed in odd angles. “Its a taboo.” 

A blonde girl around Link’s age turned back to him. And with a start, Wild noticed that it was his aunt. “You said you wanted my mother’s help. And I am offering it to you in her stead.” 

“No offense, Zelda. But you are only human, I highly doubt that you can help everyone.” 

“Hylia was also human was she not?” Zelda sniffed indignantly. “Yet you faeries treat worshiped her as a deity when she is just a powerful witch.” 

“I am a Child of the Woods. We don’t have a deity.” 

Zelda waved her hand dismissively. “That’s not the point. I am trying to say that if we recover the song we can do something about Hylia.” 

“And your mother taught you everything you know?” 

“I still have more to learn from her since I was only a student when she died,” Zelda said. “But I know enough to help you find what you are looking for and I am just as desperate to find it as you.” 

Link looked at her carefully. “Why?”

Zelda’s jaws tightened. “I want to avenge my mother. A faerie stole her from me, so I want to repay that favor by removing its magic.” 

“What will you do with its magic once you steal it then?” Link asked. “Use it to grow stronger? Bring your mother back to life?” He heard stories of both humans and faeries stealing fae’s magic to bring a loved one back to life. But he was never sure if they were true. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Zelda scoffed. “My mother is gone and I want nothing to do with that fae’s magic. You can have it along with the song for all I care.” 

Some sense of relief came to Link as he sensed no dishonesty from her. He didn’t want the song, not really. He just wanted to stay in the human realm. 

“How will I know you won’t betray me?” He asked. “You can use the song against me when you learn it.” 

If Zelda was offended at his words, she didn’t show it. 

How could she show him she was honest? 

She rifled through her memories for any way to win the fae’s trust. A certain line from her mother’s book came to her. 

“We can make an oath,” she suggested. “For every favor I ask of you you will give it to me. And for every favor you ask of me, I will give it to you.” 

Link ran over the words in his mind, trying to treat Zelda’s offer with caution. But his longing won over in the end and before he could think about the deal anymore, he shook her hand. “Deal. I, Link the Child of the Woods and the last wolf, will give my service for whatever you ask of me.” 

“And I, Zelda Daphnes, will give my service for whatever you ask of me.” 

The memory faded as Wild stopped in his steps. What were they talking about? 

The next memory stole him away as he took another step down the path. 

“He missed lunch,” Malon muttered to herself. “He never misses lunch.” 

Twilight sat on the kitchen chair as she had told him. He was starting to look bored from staying in the room for so long. 

She peeked out the kitchen window, hoping to see her son running home. Instinct screamed at her to run out and search for him. But she couldn’t leave Twilight in case the faeries were involved. Zelda promised her Wild was more human than faerie, his involvement with them will be limited compared to Twilight. 

“Stay seated, Twilight,” she reached for the phone and dialed Zelda’s number. It was tempting to call for her father, but he was clueless as Malon when it came to fae matters. 

“Malon?” Zelda picked up the phone before the second ring. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Wild,” Malon answered. “He just missed his lunch and he never does that Zelda.” She lowered her voice. “What if they got him? What if he ended up like his father?” 

“Hey, breathe,” Zelda said. “I’m leaving the office now, stay where you are, and call Talon if you must. I’ll be there soon.” 

She hung up her phone and dialed for her Father. He also promised to arrive as quickly as he could, though he lived much farther than Zelda. Maybe she was wrong to insist on his early retirement from the ranch. 

“He’ll be hungry when he comes home,” Malon muttered to herself again. “Twilight, could you go peel the potatoes? I am making us a stew tonight.”

Her son didn’t answer as he stood up from his chair and opened the cabinets. She busied herself with cooking with occasional glances at the kitchen window, hoping to see her boy. 

_ Please be alright _ , she silently willed.  _ Let him be alright _ .

The kitchen door opened and Wild entered the house looking disheveled just as Malon turned off the stove. She felt her shoulders slouch in relief and held her breath so she won’t start crying. Again. 

“Dinner is ready,” she said, keeping her eyes on the stew so Wild won’t notice how close she was to tears. “Go wash up.” 

Wild didn’t say anything as he went to the bathroom. 

Malon made sure he was out of the room before reaching for the phone again. 

“Zelda?” Malon said quietly. “He’s alright.” 

Wild’s throat closed as the memory slipped away. So his mother was worried about him. Emotions brewed through his mind, gnawing at his heart in painful bursts as he continued to follow the path. 

The fog started to clear as he continued to walk, unsure of where he was going now. No memories entered his mind and called him away. But he continued anyway, seeing no other options. 

Wild squinted his eyes as a large figure came into view. He walked closer to the large figure trying to see what was ahead of him. His breath became caught in his throat as he realized he was looking up at the large statue of the Patron of Horses, Malanya. 


	13. Torches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild gets new help

“Hello?” Wild slowly approached Malanya. “Can you hear me?”

The still stone figure of Malanya showed no signs of response. He walked closer and felt his foot slip from the wet ground. Wild reached his hand out to stop himself from falling, only for the momentum to carry him down to the waters. 

He coughed and sputtered as the cold water entered his mouth and nose. He kicked his legs and trashed, trying to stay afloat in the deep water. His arm came out of the water sluggishly, and he realized the wooden shield was still strapped onto his arm. 

Forcing himself to calm down, Wild reached for the straps of his shield and undid it. The wooden shield slowly floated away from him with its newfound freedom. But before it could get too far, Wild grabbed it with his two hands and used it as a kickboard. 

“Thank you, Saria.” He muttered as he held tightly onto the shield. 

He weakly kicked himself to the statue of the deity, hoping the water will be shallower there. But the waters only grew deeper the closer he got to the statue. He spat out the salty water from his mouth as he circled around the statue, searching for a place where he could rest for a little while. 

But he found none as he swam closer to Malanya. He reached one hand up to her, hoping for a grab that will let him stay above the waters. The moment his hand touched the stone, he heard a high keening sob followed by a loud wail. His heart squeezed painfully as he heaved for breath, only to have it escape with a shuddering sob that racked through his body. 

_ Breathe _ , a soothing voice said to him.  _ Breathe, Malanya or you will flood your spring. _

Wild did as the voice instructed and he felt the grief ebb away. Malanya, however, still thrashed and screamed in heartbreak and anguish. Her tears dripped down to the springs like the storm, raising the water level. Horses whined and ran away with fear, but the deity paid no mind to them. 

“Forgive me for what I am about to do.”

Wild turned to the voice and found Hylia and her owls looking down at Malanya. The owls swooped down onto Malanya with empty jars in hand. As more and more jars were filled, the fewer tears Malanya cried. Wild watched Malanya’s rich coloring slowly fade into stone as her tears completely stopped. 

He pulled his hand away from the stone and paddled out of the flooded spring. His breathing grew labored as he finally pulled himself out of the pond, still holding tight onto the wooden shield. 

Learning about Malanya will not help his brother. He just needed to find his brother’s path and learn where he is. But as he returned, he gave one glance back at the petrified Malanya. He opened his bag and reached for his camera. 

* * *

There were no familiar paths in sight. A wave of panic hit Wild again as he looked around his surroundings to make sure. 

“Breathe, Wild,” he told himself again. “Use your head.” 

But his panic wouldn’t leave him as he practically gasped to breathe. His brother only had a day to wear his coat and Wild was nowhere close to finding him. Panic eventually won in the end as Wild discarded all thoughts of logic and ran in a random direction. 

Stranger’s memories flew by his mind as he continued to run. 

He saw a girl with her blonde hair braided into a headband reading her book, a contemplative frown on her face. He saw a bird looking man who huffed in exasperation as he raised his bow, taking an aim. He saw sailing a ship in the seas as a proud pirate. He saw a man corrupted by power, leading an army of monsters. And at last, he saw a young man with scars covering half his face, wielding a sword that glowed with power and heading to a castle shrouded with dark energy. 

“Get me out of here!” Wild screamed before collapsing in exhaustion. How long had he been running?

A soft pattering of footsteps approached him and Wild looked up to find a wolf staring at him. Its lone red eye studied Wild carefully, while the other one remained shut from a scar. 

“You’re just a memory in my head, aren’t you?” he said before breaking into tears. “I can’t do this anymore! I don’t want any of this.” He covered his face. “I just want my brother. I want to go home.”

He sobbed into his hands, tired from everything that has happened. Occasional hiccups shook through his body as his mind still reeled from everything he saw. It felt nice to cry like this, though, it was almost soothing in a way.

Something wet poked his hands, breaking him away from his crying. The wolf poked him again with his nose. 

“You’re still here?” Wild said. 

The wolf bumped its head into Wild’s hands. He sighed and rubbed its ears, relaxing at the coarse fur under his hands. 

“What a weird memory,” he mused. “It almost feels real.” 

The wolf looked at him with its red eye. Wild’s hands stopped. 

“You’re real, aren’t you?” He whispered. “Not just a memory?”

The wolf grunted in acknowledgment. 

“Could you help me? I am looking for my brother.” 

It pulled away from Wild and started to walk away. He turned back after a few steps, gazing expectedly at Wild. 

“Oh, you want me to follow you,” Wild scrambled up from the ground. “Got it.” 

It felt better to have someone accompany him in the Woods, even if the companion doesn’t talk back. 

“Do you have a name?” Wild asked the wolf. “Or can I just call you Wolf?” 

The Wolf didn’t acknowledge his question as it continued to lead them deeper into the Woods. 

“And if you don’t like Wolf, I can call you Fluffy.” 

It stopped and looked back to Wild, clear that it doesn’t like that nickname. 

“Wolf it is then.” 

A glint of light peeked through the trees and the fog. Wild squinted his eyes, trying to see what Wolf was leading him to. They arrived at the light and Wild saw it was a lit lantern. Embers flew away from the flames to his left every so often and Wild held up his hands to the fire, eager to soak up its warmth. 

A nudge on his leg led him to look down at the Wolf. It was holding an unlit torch and was tilted it up to Wild. 

“You want to play fetch?” 

The Wolf huffed and shot him a bemused look. 

“You want me to light the torch.” Wild guessed again. 

The Wolf’s tail wagged as he held up the torch higher to Wild. 

“But how will that lead me to my brother?” 

The Wolf remained where it was, patiently watching Wild. 

“I use the lit torch to set the woods on fire?”

Wolf’s tail stopped wagging and Wild didn’t think it would be possible for an animal to look so appalled. 

“Ok, that’s not it.” 

Wild turned back to the lit fire and studied it, occasionally blowing onto the fire to see if it would show some reaction. But there was none. The flames still danced on the lantern, it’s embers flying in a tilted angle. 

But there was no breeze in the woods. 

“The embers,” Wild said. “It’s not flying up.” 

Wolf wagged its tail again, faster than before. 

“Light the torch,” Wild guessed. “And follow where the embers fly.” 

It dropped the torch in front of Wild’s feet and nudged his head affectionately to him.

“Looks like I got it right,” Wild said, picking up the torch. “Wait, one more thing before I do this.” 

He took out his camera and snapped a picture of Wolf and the lantern. The Wolf, surprisingly stood still as Wild pointed the camera at him. 

After Wild was satisfied with the picture, he tucked his camera into his bag and held the torch to the lit lantern. It immediately ignited on fire and embers were already flying out of the torch. 

“Alright, fire,” Wild said. “Take me to my brother.” 

Wild started to walk away from the lanterns only to notice Wolf wasn’t following. “Aren’t you coming?” 

Wolf remained where he was at Wild’s question. Sadness came to Wild again as he looked back at his new friend. 

“This is a goodbye, isn’t it?” he said and Wolf’s ears drooped. “Since you are a faerie, could you sing the song to go back to Tír na nÓg?’

The Wolf merely shook its head at Wild's question. 

“It’s okay if you don't want to," Wild said. "My brother is a wolf. He can sing the song to send you to Tír na nÓg.”

That is if Wild succeeds first. 

A part of him argued to convince Wolf to start singing the song for the faeries, but Wild knew he didn't have the time for a one-sided debate. His brother was running out of time. 

Wolf tilted his head at Wild’s words but remained where he was. 

“Goodbye,” Wild called to it. “Thanks again for your help.” 


	14. How the Empty Child is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild learns about his birth and a little more about his father

The wolf was right, following the embers led Wild to the familiar path with the pine needles. 

“Stay on the path this time, Wild,” he muttered to himself. “You’ll get out of here soon enough.” 

Soft singing made him leap into the air. The singing grew louder as Wild continued walking. 

“ _Idir ann is idir as_ ,” the voice sang, “ _Idir thuaidh is idir theas._ ”

Wild stopped as the memory started to enter his mind slowly. The voice sounded familiar. 

_“Idir thiar is idir thoir, Idir am is idir áit.”_

“Mom?” Wild gasped as the memory cleared. 

He was looking through eyes blurred from exhaustion. His brother’s eyes. 

“I can’t wait for us to meet the little one,” said a man with blond hair and scar over one eye. Wild recognized him from the pictures scattered around the house. 

“Dad,” he said, feeling his tears starting to leak again. 

A feeling of excitement rose in Twilight’s chest. 

“And I will be the one to protect him,” a young voice said with pride. It took a while for Wild to realize it was Twilight who was talking. “From both monsters and cuccoos.” 

Wild never heard his brother’s voice outside the recorded home videos. And he had to admit that the cameras didn’t do his voice any justice.

“I am sure you will,” his mother stood up from her seat. “But now it’s time for you to sleep.” 

Wild took that as a cue to get his feet moving. Twilight only had a limited time on him. 

A sharp gasp of pain sent him startling again. 

“Malon?” Wild felt the spike of fear in his brother.

“Ma?” his brother whispered. “Da?” 

No. He would not see this. 

Wild set his jaw and walked faster down the path. He would not see the day that everything went wrong for his family. He refused to know what his family went through when he was born. 

“Listen to me.” 

The firm voice of his father snapped him out of his thoughts. Wild looked up to find his father standing in front of him with a golden coat. A choked sob escaped Wild as he looked at his father closely. Pictures couldn’t give him this. Pictures wouldn’t show the way his father’s brows furrowed in concern and the way his voice held a steady calm. 

“Dad,” Wild started to cry. 

“Oh, pup,” his father murmured. Would his father have called him that too if he stayed? 

“Will my brother come tomorrow?” his brother’s innocent question punched Wild’s heart. 

“I will do everything to make sure of it,” his father said at the door. “Goodnight, pup.”

The door shut. 

“Wait!” Wild screamed, running to the door. “Don’t go! Dad!” 

The door gave under his weight and he saw his father run downstairs. Wild looked back and saw the younger memory of Twilight tucking himself into bed. He’ll be fine for the night. 

“Dad!” Wild chased after his father. “Dad, wait!” 

He ran down the stairs and found his exiting the house. Wild threw open the door and saw his father looking back at the house. 

“Dad?” 

“I’m so sorry,” his father whispered, tears running down his face. For a moment, Wild thought his father was talking to him. “I’m sorry, Malon.” 

His father threw on the hood from his coat and ran into the woods. Wild knew he shouldn’t follow. But his torch was still lit, he can find his way back to Twilight’s path again. Besides, he needed to know what happened. 

Wild chased after his father, leaping over fences and sprinting into the woods. His heart hammered as the darkness nearly swallowed him. Within the dim lighting, Wild saw his father slowly transform as he continued to run from two legs to four. Wild faltered in his steps as his father turned into the wolf with the red-eye and golden fur. 

He stumbled and continued to run after the Wolf, his mind reeling in confusion. He knew his father was a wolf, it was embarrassing to admit he never connected the dots. But if that wolf really was his father, then why did he refuse to leave the Path of Memory with Wild?

Wild recalled how the Wolf seemed relatively healthy and sane. He even revealed he knew how to leave the Path of Memory with the simple trick of the torch. Wild risked a glance back to where he came from. Did he know Wild was his son or did he just see a lost child and decided to help?

Time within the memory shed his coat as the city lights came into view. He knocked on Zelda’s apartment door and waited for her to answer. 

She opened the door just as he raised his hand to knock again. “What?”

“The baby is coming sooner than we thought,” Time said. “We need to do it now.”

Zelda scowled as she walked away into her apartment. “No. We talked about this.” 

“Zelda, please,” Time said, entering her apartment. “I need your help.” 

She turned back to face him. “ _No_ , go find another way.” 

“Malon could die!” He shouted. “I have to do something about it.” 

“Yes, I agree but what you suggest is madness,” Zelda shouted back before breathing to calm herself. “Every time I hollowed out a faerie searching to hide from Hylia, you would always lecture me about the taboos and how it practically mutilates them. You and I only came this far because they gave us their explicit consent to help them hide from Hylia and give up their chances for Tír na nÓg. But this is a baby we’re talking about, Time. Let’s take Malon to the hospital.” 

“We tried that. The human doctors couldn’t help Malon,” Time said, trying to keep his voice even. “And we don’t have time, we need to do it now.” 

She sighed and covered her face. “The Woods will imprison you.” 

“It’s fine. I won’t be around to raise them,” Time said, feeling his tears form into a knot in his throat. But he continued, “But they will still have their mother with them. I will sing when I determine that enough time has passed for them to spend time together.” 

“What about Wild?” Zelda looked up her eyes filled with anguish. “He won’t be able to go to Tír na nÓg with you when you sing. I know you have been hoping to take both of them with you.” 

“He may no longer be welcome to Tír na nÓg, but I know Malon will give him a happy life as a human.” Time said. “And we had a deal. I would help you, and you would help me.” 

“I was just a stupid child searching for a way to avenge my mother. And in the end, I even failed at that.” His aunt scowled. “I should have provided more guidelines for our oath.” 

A huff escaped Time. “We both should have.” 

His aunt didn’t protest anymore as she pulled out a golden harp. She plucked the strings experimentally. “As per our oath, I am required to help you.” 

The path had turned to one filled with fresh flowers. Wild frowned and continued down the path, his curiosity still unsatisfied. 

A faint sound of ocarina greeted him and Zelda was standing in front of a newly born baby with an empty jar in hand. The song ended before Wild could fully grasp the notes. She pressed the jar lightly down on the baby’s mouth and murmured a spell. Her disgust in her actions grew stronger as she continued to recite the spell from her memory. As the words continued the baby slowly started to stir and cry. Her word’s momentarily faltered at the sound of the baby’s cry, but she continued anyway until the jar was filled with the lights. 

“That was the last of his magic,” she said, holding the jar up to Time after shutting it tight. The contents of the jar glowed a soft cyan color. Wild couldn’t make out what it looked like as Zelda practically tossed it to Time in disgust. “Give it to Malon and she should be right as rain.” 

“Thank you,” Time said, accepting the jar. “Check after him and make sure there aren't any side effects.” 

“I was already planning to,” Zelda retorted, still angry that she was forced to go through this. 

Wild turned back to where his father went and found him opening the jar. “Breathe this in Malon,” he said. “And then you’ll be fine.” 

She didn’t respond as Time gently held the jar up to her face. The effects were immediate as the contents of the jar slowly floated up to Malon; the color returned to her cheeks and her labored breathing slowly grew stable. Time whispered quiet words to Malon that Wild couldn’t quite catch. 

Strong winds shook the window with a howl. A chill set into the room, making Wild shiver. 

“Well, that was quick,” Zelda stood up. “Let’s go.”

“No.” Time stood up. “I’ll take all the blame for what we did. You stay here and look after them.” 

“Don’t be a fool. Malon would want to see you when she wakes up and your children need you. I don’t have anyone.” 

“You’re the one that’s being a fool. I was always meant to leave so it’s only right for me to accept the punishment.” 

“Stop saying that you were meant to leave,” Zelda argued. “That doesn’t make it right.” 

“Perhaps.” Time said. “But if I go, I will leave without any regrets. Can you say the same?”

Her lips pulled into a frown but she didn’t argue.

“Look after them for me, Zelda. Tell Malon what happened and make sure both of my children are loved.” 

She gave a weak nod as Time headed for the door. The winds died down, but Zelda refused to look out. 

Malon stirred awake not too long after, groaning in pain. 

“Don’t move too quickly now,” Zelda said, holding up a glass of water to Malon’s lips. “Drink slowly.” 

Malon did as she was told. “The baby?”

Zelda bit her lips. “Safe. But I am so sorry.”

“You did it?” Malon gasped. “You said it was a taboo.” 

“It is. But Link insisted.” Zelda said. “And we couldn’t find another way to save you and the child.” 

Malon tried to leave the bed, her eyes wide in panic. “I need to say goodbye then. Where is he?” She grabbed Zelda’s arm. “Where is he?”

Zelda flinched from Malon’s grip but didn’t pull away. “He left as soon as we finished.” 

Malon dropped back on the bed. “He promised,” she said, covering her face with one hand, her other hand still attached to Zelda. “He promised he will say goodbye first.”

“He didn’t want to anger the woods any more than necessary. No one would have to be hurt if he left when they demanded.”

A baby’s cry broke through the room, high and keening. Zelda gently pulled away from Malon and reached for Wild, swaddled in blankets. “It’s not very comfortable to be so empty is it?”

“Wild,” Malon croaked out and reached out her arms. “Let me hold him.” 

Zelda handed the still crying baby to Malon without hesitation. “He held him for a little while,” she said. “He would have been lost in those eyes forever if I hadn’t pulled him away.” 

Malon laughed a sad laugh. “I miss him already.” 

“I should have gone in his stead,” Zelda said mournfully. “I am the one who started all this hollowing business.” 

“Don’t say that,” Malon clicked her tongue. “He saved not just Wild and me, but you as well. Don’t guilt yourself with his decision.” 

“Him and his heroic deeds,” Zelda sighed and sat down beside Malon and the still crying baby. “I almost detest it.” 

“And I, unfortunately, love it,” Malon whispered, rocking the baby. “How long will he continue to cry for?” 

“Until he gets used to the feeling of having no magic,” Zelda raised her hand up to Wild only to pull away with a frown. “More human than faerie; he’s an Empty Child now.” 

The baby continued to cry as Wild tore himself away from the memory. His heart hammering at what he witnessed. That answered his question about his father’s disappearance and what the faeries insisted on calling him. 

He desperately wanted to curl in and scream until he lost his voice, but he couldn’t afford that. Twilight needed him. He looked up to his torch and followed the embers.


	15. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild finds Twilight's whereabouts

Twilight’s path was found again just as easily as before. 

“Stay on the path for real this time,” Wild whispered to himself. “Don’t wander off, Twilight needs you.” 

_ “Idir ann is idir as, Idir thuaidh is idir theas,” _ Wild heard his mother’s singing again with the faint sound of the ocarina.  _ “Idir thiar is idir thoir, Idir am is idir áit.” _

“Hold the ocarina gently, Twilight,” he heard his father’s voice. “You’ll grow tired if you hold it too tightly.”

_ “Casann sí dhom, Amhrán na coillte,”  _ the song continued. _ “Suaimhneach nó ciúin, Ag cuardú go damanta.” _

“I’ll catch you if you fall,” his mother laughed. “But Epona will never throw you off.”

_ “Mo ghrá.” _

“Your drawings are so lovely,” his aunt cooed. “I’m hanging this on the fridge.” 

_ “Idir gaoth is idir tonn, Idir tuilleadh is idir gann, Casann sí dhom, Amhrán na Coillte.” _

“Why you’re almost a man now,” his grandfather laughed. “You grow up so quickly.” 

_ “Suaimhneach nó ciúin, Ag cuardú go damanta, Idir cósta, idir cléibh, Idir mé is idir mé féin.” _

“Play something.” Wild heard his pleading. He smiled at the memory of annoying his brother into playing their father’s ocarina. Why does that moment feel so long ago when it happened within the week? “I will never ever ever ask for you to play again, please?”

_ “Tá mé i dtiúin.” _

“Look at you,” a new voice said. “So deep in despair and guilt. Don’t worry child, I will take care of that for you.”

Wild squinted at the figure slowly approaching Twilight. The voice sounded so familiar. 

“How fortunate that my owls brought you to me,” Wild shivered as the realization came to him. “Come, little child. The world is more full of weeping than you can understand.” 

Hylia smiled down at Twilight, holding an empty jar.

The trail ended at Wild’s feet as the trees started to thin out. He continued walking, keeping his torch still lit. The trees eventually all parted away, revealing a little hut within the woods. The owls hooted within the trees but paid Wild no attention. 

He approached the little hut and extinguished his torch. “On the count of three,” he said at the wooden door with carvings of an owl. “One.” 

He relaxed his shoulders. 

“Two.” 

He reached for the knife. 

“Three.” 

He ran to the door, screaming a battle cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, Lottie here. (First time ever putting my name on AO3 haha)
> 
> First of all, I would like to apologize for missing a few days on updates. When I started this work I was confident I could update daily, but with schoolwork and my own very short attention span that turned out unlikely. Hopefully, these new chapters would give me a free pass about skipping updates ahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the newest chapters of Song of the Woods and are looking forward to more. Thank you so much for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and so much more.
> 
> I also have a tumblr and Instagram where I post my arts! Link for tumblr is [here](https://nolifeart.tumblr.com/) and link for my Instagram is [here](https://www.instagram.com/alimitedeffort/).


	16. Glass Jars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild finds his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your supportive comments in the previous chapters!

His scream died as the door opened with little resistance. 

Wild looked around and found a crowded living room with comfortable looking furniture and bookshelves. A radio softly played jazz music that tempted him to sway to the melody along with the peaceful trills of owls. Jars both empty and full were stacked on to the bookshelf, tables, and floors. He pocketed his knife and reached for the nearest empty jar, weighing it in his hands. 

A soft clink of a teacup shook Wild out of his stupor of seeing the welcoming little home. He slowly approached the large chair facing away from the door to find a woman peacefully sipping tea. 

Her eyes gracefully opened and looked at him with a gentle smile. “Why, child,” she said, her voice a song. “You look quite exhausted. Sit down and please help yourself.” She held her hand to the empty seat beside her with nothing but a small table between them. He saw a small teapot, an extra teacup, and a plate full of cookies. 

“Hylia?” Wild whispered in shock. She was no different from the memory he saw from Sky. 

The deity smiled again. “I am she.” 

Wild stood where he was, confused as to what he should do next. He had been expecting the witch towering over him with a scowl and an empty jar in hand. Not whatever this is. But he shouldn’t drop his guard. 

“Are you really Hylia?” he said, “The White Witch? One from the stories?”

“The stories always paint me as the bad one,” Hylia set her teacup to the table, not looking upset at all. “But I am just trying to help everyone.”

“Then what’s with all the jars?” 

“Oh, those things,” she said, clasping her hands. “They’re meant for some nasty things that no one really needs.” 

“I know you have my brother,” Wild said. “Let him go.” 

“Now, now,” Hylia gently shushed him, standing up from her seat. “The little wolf pup is safe and sound in my care. Don’t you worry.” She approached him. “I have taken good care of him.” 

“You’re turning him into stone,” Wild took a step away from her, holding up the empty jar defensively. “Twilight can help you. He can help all of you if you would just ---” 

“Oh, but he can’t,” Hylia interrupted him. “He can’t _really_ help us. He can’t help as I can.” She frowned down at him sympathetically. “I can see your pain and heartache. Such a terrible burden for one so young. You didn’t just lose your father did you?”

Wild’s breath caught in his throat at her words. 

“You lost a mother that could love both you and your brother without giving up the other. You lost a grandfather that could understand you. You lost an aunt that will remain close to you without letting guilt in her way.” She gently cupped his cheek. “And you lost a brother that would have protected you. You lost your family.” 

His eyes pricked with tears again at Hylia’s words. Wild had often thought about the possibilities of what his family could have been if his father didn’t disappear. How they would be if he hadn’t come along.

“My sister lost someone a long time ago in a tragedy,” Hylia continued with empathy. “But I found a way to help her.” Her thumb soft caressed him. “Now if someone said that they could take all that pain and grief away, would you let them?” 

Wild hesitated. “I guess.” 

“That’s what I do,” Hylia slowly pulled her hand away and reached for the jar. “It doesn’t hurt. It will never hurt again.” She gracefully removed the lid. 

Then Wild felt everything being drawn away from him. All the tears and disappointment. Stress and heartbreak. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart lighten and head go empty. 

Loud coughing broke him out of his stupor. 

He looked up to see what the noise was and found a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. 

Twilight. 

“No!” Wild pulled away from Hylia and dropped the jar. “You aren’t helping anyone. You are just making things worse!” He shivered, trying to remove the earlier sensation. “Please. We need your help.” 

Hylia looked at him in shock before her eyebrows twitched in anger. Her calm act broke away like a cheap ceramic vase as she started to grumble. “You foolish, foolish _child_.” She spat out, standing straight. “Don’t you speak to me that way. Everything I do, it’s for the best!” 

Wild stepped away from her as the once calm owls started to screech and thrill at Hylia’s sudden change in attitude. He heard coughs from upstairs again and ran. “Twilight!” 

“No!” Hylia screamed but didn’t chase after him. “No! No, no! Don’t let it control you.” 

Curiosity forced Wild to look back at Hylia. The empty jar he threw away sat in Hylia’s hands as she slowly breathed into it. He saw the jar slowly fill up as Hylia remained where she was grumbling and moaning in pain. “See what I become because of these _emotions_?” She spat the word out as if it was a rotten fish on her tongue. “Terrible things, no one needs them. All bubbling and boiling --” 

He turned away as she continued to mumble. He kept a careful eye on the owls, but they didn’t bother to look at him as the wood creaked underneath his steps. The birds only flapped their wings and cooed in ire. 

Hylia’s grumbling was replaced by a soft sigh of relief. The owls’ trills died down with her sigh. “You must excuse me for my outburst,” she said in her previous gentle tone. “Where was I?”

“Twilight!” Wild shouted arriving at the top of the stairs, ignoring Hylia. “Twilight, where are you?”

He arrived on the second floor and saw the ladder leading to the attic. A cough sounded again and Wild ran to the ladder. 

“Stubborn boy,” Hylia called behind him with an amused click of her tongue. “Now, where are you going?” 

Wild reached the ladder, his heart hammering in his chest. He risked a look back and found Hylia standing on top of the stairs with an unsettling grin on her face. 

“Get down from there,” Hylia said, approaching him. “There is nothing for you up there. You’d be better off calming down, child.”

Wild practically jumped as the deity came closer. He jumped again, making a grab for the softwood only to feel his foot stumble. A soft tug on his shirt interrupted his attempt at righting himself. “Now, then. Are we done here?” Hylia said merrily. “Let me help you.” 

“Get off me!” Wild bashed the wooden shield onto Hylia’s face. The witch pulled away from him with a stunned expression. He didn’t waste the moment as he climbed into the attic with a leap from the ladder. He shut the hatch, making sure to lock it properly. He gave himself a moment to breathe before looking up to the attic. 

“Twilight?” he called. “Twilight?”

Soft wheezing answered his call. Wild stood up from the hatch and looked into the shadow of the attic. His brother stood there, his eyes shut tight and face looking ashen. What truly terrified Wild was from the waist down, Twilight was entirely stone.

“Oh, no.” Wild scrambled to his brother. “She did this to you?” 

A knock came from the attic hatch. “See how he is, child?” Hylia said with pride. “See how I have taken away all his cares? He is just as how he should be, without a ca--”

“Shut up!” Wild shouted. “You have ruined him!” 

“I have not!” Hylia shouted back. “I helped him! Let me --!” Her words were interrupted with a moan of pain and breathing from before. He returned his attention to his brother as Hylia exhaled into her jar. 

“Twilight?” Wild cupped his brother’s face. “Hey, Twilight? It’s me, Wild.”

Twilight’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Wild choked back a sob as he found only weariness in his brother’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I will get us out of here.” 

He turned to the small attic window, reaching for its latch. Wild pulled his hands away as the owls came to the window and started to aggressively peck and scratch it. 

“Hylia, please,” Wild said. “My brother needs to sing his song or else he’ll die.” 

“Open this door at once!” Hylia pounded the door, ignoring his plea. “At once I tell you!” 

He heard her breathe into a jar again and the pounding stopped. Hylia cleared her throat and said in a calm voice, “Do excuse my little outburst.” 

“The jars,” Wild realized. “If I can just get them to open, then you’ll be alright.” 

Twilight watched blankly as Wild reached for the closest jar. He threw it down to the ground, hoping it would shatter. But it merely bounced off the floor and rolled away. 

“Silly Empty Child,” Hylia said, her voice scathing. “I enchanted the jars myself. They cannot be opened by brute force.” 

Enchanted jars. The memory of the owls screeching and running away as Wild blew on the ocarina came to him. Wild reached for the ocarina and blew a note as he did on the boat. 

“Stop!” Hylia screamed along with her owls. “Stop that awful noise!”

Wild blew on the ocarina again, but the jars remained as they were. He pulled the ocarina away from his lips, feeling a little light-headed. The ocarina may be enough to ward off Hylia, but the instrument’s magic by itself probably wasn’t enough to undo her enchantments. 

“Twilight,” he ran back to his brother and held up the ocarina. “I know I promised I will never ask you again. But I think you need to do it.” 

Twilight’s hands were fortunately not petrified to stone. He accepted the instrument and brought it to his lips. His hands shook as he attempted to blow into the instrument only to wheeze weakly. He attempted again only to give into a coughing fit. 

“Open the door!” Hylia continued to pound the door in a terrifying rhythm. The owls pecked and scratched the windows in the same beat. 

“Twilight?” 

His brother didn’t respond as he slowly closed his eyes again. Wild scanned the attic, trying to find another way out. The knife was still in his pocket, maybe he could fight their way out. A loud screech from an owl quickly put that idea to rest. He was only a kid, there was no way he could fight the swarm of owls and Hylia while dragging his brother to safety. He tried talking to Hylia but that got them nowhere. There was no way out. 

Wild for once couldn’t bring himself to cry from the fear and disappointment. He cried enough in the past few days anyway. It felt easier to just accept it now. 

“It’s okay, brother,” he patted his brother’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.” 

He brought his forehead to Twilight’s cold ones and closed his eyes as well. And the world around them slowly disappeared along with the owl’s shrieks and Hylia’s pounding. 

It was fine. He was with his brother now. He supposed that was the best he could ask for. 

_“Between the here, between the now,”_ Wild sang the lullaby he heard in Twilight’s memory. He stuttered in some places but continued anyway. _“Between the North, between the South.”_

A soft sound of ocarina followed Wild’s singing. He opened his eyes to see Twilight playing the instrument, his eyes shut tight in focus. He heard a jar vibrate and break followed by another. 

“That’s it, Twilight.” Wild whispered in excitement as more jars broke. “You’re doing it.” 

Twilight continued to play as the jars broke into pieces one by one, freeing the emotions locked away. 

“Let me in!” Hylia screamed. The owls finally broke the window and attempted to fly in. Wild quickly removed his bag and held it up against the window, blocking them from entry. 

“That’s it!” Hylia burst through the attic door at last. “I’ve had it!” 

Her eyes widened in fear as she realized just what Twilight was doing. 

“You leave those jars alone!” Hylia shouted. “Stop it!” 

“Keep going, Twilight!” Wild said over Hylia. “Don’t stop!” 

Twilight’s playing grew louder and louder as more jars broke. Wild saw one of the emotions fly towards Hylia and enter through her mouth and nose like air. 

“Stop it!” Hylia giggled. “Stop!” 

Another one flew towards her. “No!” she sobbed. She attempted to walk towards Twilight, her arm extended out to stop him. But the constant stream of emotions overwhelmed her as she dropped down to the floor. 

She gasped and heaved, with each new emotion. “Stop it!” she continued to shout through varying levels of tone. “Stop!” 

The last of the jars broke and Hylia’s whole body shivered before her arms and legs started to jerk and twitch. She screamed as she writhed away from Twilight. Wild watched her trip on her clumsy legs and fall out of the attic. The swirling emotions followed her down the hatch and there was silence. The attic was empty save for shards of glass, the owls flew away with a soft hoot, and Twilight’s legs had returned to normal. 

“You did it!” Wild threw his arm out and jumped. “You did it, Twilight!” 

His brother gave him a weak smile, his chest heaving up and down. Then his legs crumpled as his eyes rolled back. Wild barely had the time to cry in surprise as his brother tumbled down to the floor with his eyes shut tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Wild is singing is called the Song of the Sea by Lisa Hannigan which is found [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBYRGXN0ksc&ab_channel=LisaHannigan-Topic)


	17. Beyond the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild and Twilight return to their home with some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting the last chapter, I suddenly remembered [this little comic](https://tapas.io/episode/811034) and nearly died cause if that ain't Hylia

The sunlight shined down on Twilight’s still body with its golden glow. It was a cruel reminder of how little time they had left.

“Twilight!” Wild shook his brother’s shoulders again. “Open your eyes. Wake up! ” 

They were so close. All they had to do was get his coat. 

“Please.” He shook his brother again, hoping Twilight would wave his hands at him in annoyance or open his eyes and glare at him as he always had done. But Twilight remained still as Wild pleaded for his brother to wake up again. 

Soft sobs stopped Wild before he could continue. For a moment, he thought the sound of crying came from him. Another quiet sob echoed through the attic and Wild reluctantly left his brother’s side to investigate the sobbing. He looked down the attic hatch to find Hylia curled into herself, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. 

She looked up to his eyes, hers wide open in pain as the tears flooded down her face. “I have been lost for so long,” she gasped through her sobs. “I haven’t been thinking right without these things.”

“Hylia?” Wild called down. 

“Oh, please forgive me,” Hylia said, her hands clenched into a fist on her chest. “I couldn’t see her suffering like that. I couldn’t bear it.” 

Despite everything that happened, Wild couldn’t bring himself to be angry. Hylia already looked pitiful enough weeping on the floor. 

“Please,” Wild offered his hand to Hylia. “My brother is sick. Please help us.”

Hylia didn’t hesitate to accept Wild’s hand and enter the attic. She dropped beside Twilight, her face stricken with guilt. “Oh, _mo chroi_. What have I done?” she muttered, her hand raised to Twilight’s forehead. “I wasted so much of the little time you had.” 

She raised Twilight’s unconscious body up. “You need to reunite him with his coat. Do you know where it is?”

Wild nodded. “Our mom has it. But we’re too far from home and I can’t carry him there myself. Do you have a car?”

“A car,” Hylia chuckled. “I have something better than a car. Follow me, child.” 

She led him out of her hut and raised her fingers to whistle the moment they stepped outside. The short melody pierced through the trees and was answered by a bird call. A large red bird descended from the skies and stopped in front of them with an expectant look. 

It wasn’t an owl and it was certainly bigger than any bird he has ever seen before. Hylia was the tallest person he had ever seen and the bird still towered over her. A part of Wild wanted to reach for his camera and take a picture of the bird, but now wasn’t the time.

She raised one hand to the bird, giving it a gentle stroke. “Climb aboard its back,” she said, positioning Twilight comfortably. “And it will take you to your home before you know it.”

Wild climbed onto the bird carefully, expecting it to shift or jolt with discomfort as he grabbed its feathers to position himself. But the bird remained still as Wild adjusted his position, holding on to Twilight as tight as he could. 

“May the wind travel with you, may your journey be swift,” Hylia said. “For you carry all hope of the faeries with you until dusk. Go now.” 

The bird was taking a running start as Hylia finished her prayer. It beat its large wings, jumping slightly with every few steps. Wild held on tightly as the bird gave a final leap into the air with it a great burst of its wings. The world tilted, the wind pushed his bangs away from his face, and they were into the skies. 

The low sun greeted them with a gentle stroke of its warmth on his face as they burst through the tree lines. Wild’s stomach leaped as the bird swooped and dived through the skies. Adrenaline caught up to Wild as he whooped in joy, giving in to the excitement of flying. The clouds flew past him and he dared to extend his hand out to touch it. The wet coldness bit into his skin and Wild laughed from his giddiness. He desperately wanted to bring out his camera and take a picture, but he feared that he might accidentally drop it.

A cough from Twilight broke his moment of joy. “Hang in there, Twilight,” Wild said to his brother. “We’re nearly there.” 

His brother didn’t respond as he shivered in Wild’s grasp. “Keep going,” Wild said to the bird. “As quick as you can.” 

The bird tucked its wings close to its body and dived to the tree lines. A scream escaped Wild at their sudden drop of elevation. His body seized and the blood rushed to his ears as the bird extended its wings again before they hit the ground. He recognized where they were now. The sight of their home greeted them as the bird slowly came to a stop and landed within the fields. 

He leaped off the bird and gently slid his brother down to the ground. Twilight didn’t stir as he was dropped onto the grassy field. 

“Thank you,” Wild said to the bird. “And give my thanks to Hylia as well.” 

The bird gave him a slight nod before taking off to the skies again. A loud neigh of a horse sounded through the field before the bird turned into a dot in the skies. He turned back to find Epona running toward him with Sky on her back. 

“Wild!” Sky dropped off Epona’s back and threw his arms around him. “Oh, you’re alright. The bird you were riding, was that from Hylia?” 

“She helped us,” Wild pulled away, looking at Twilight. “After half-turning him to stone, but helped us nonetheless.” 

Sky’s mouth dropped as he turned to Twilight. “Oh, he’s so pale.” 

“I know,” Wild said. “Stay with him, I will go get my mother.” 

Sky nodded as he lifted Twilight to lie on his lap instead of the grass. Epona huffed in worry, nosing Twilight’s hair. Sky was muttering something under his breath but Wild didn’t stop to hear what it was before running to his house. 

“Mom!” he called to the house. “Mom!” 

The door opened and his aunt looked out to find Wild. Her hair was a large tangled mess and her make up was smeared a little in some places. The usually perfect clothes that his aunt always wore were wrinkled and twisted in some places as if she slept with it. “Wild?” she called to him, her eyes wide with shock. 

“Auntie,” Wild ran to her. “Where is Twilight’s coat?” 

“His coat?’ her lips pulled down to a confused frown. “Why are you asking?”

“Twilight could die without it!” Wild pushed his aunt aside and ran into his home. “Where is his coat?”

“Wild?” his mother came down the stairs looking just as much of a mess as his aunt. “Where have you been? How did you get here?”

“We don’t have time, Mom,” Wild said. “Where is Twilight’s coat? He’s dying!”

Malon’s eyes grew wide with fear. “Where is he?”

“In the fields outside, but where’s the--” 

Malon was already running out of the house. 

Wild helplessly turned back to his aunt. “Where is Twilight’s coat?” 

His aunt momentarily stammered. “I don’t know. Your mother said she took care of it.” 

He ran out of the house, chasing after his mother. His aunt followed close behind him. 

“Give me my child!” Wild saw Malon push Sky away as she reached for Twilight. “Twilight, no.”

“Mom!” Wild stood in front of her. “He needs his coat.” 

“Stop that, Wild.” Malon carried Twilight to the car. “Zelda, start the car.” 

“With all due respect, ma’am,” Sky said. “Wild is right. He needs his coat to be better.” 

“You have no say in this,” Malon snapped at Sky. “Go back to the Woods.” 

“Actually, I am from the skies.” 

“Auntie, please,” Wild said. “Talk to mom. Twilight needs his coat.” 

“What he needs is to get to a hospital,” Malon said, opening the car door. 

His aunt frowned. “Malon, maybe Wild is right. We should give Twilight his coat back.” She sighed. “I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have made you keep such a heavy secret from your own children.” 

His mother looked back to Zelda with a frown. “That doesn’t matter now. We need to go to the hospital.” 

Malon shut the door and reached for the handle for the driver’s seat. 

“Mom!” Wild jumped in her way. “What. Did. You. Do. With. Twilight’s. Coat?” 

“It’s gone! All right?” Malon shouted. “I stuffed it into a chest and threw it into the river after you left. As I should have done that years ago! Now get in the car or stay here.” 

“Malon!” Zelda gasped. “I know I told you to keep it away from Twilight, but --” 

“ _You_ can stay here,” Malon told Zelda. “Wait for my father to come back and tell him what happened.”

“Ma’am,” Sky stepped up. “If I may--”

“No,” Malon interrupted him as she shoved Wild into the car. “You may not.” 

Wild helplessly looked back to Sky and Zelda from the car's rear windshield, hoping they would be able to do something. But they remained still as the car drove away, helpless as Wild. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters :)  
> who's excited??


	18. Amhrán na Coillte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come away, O human child  
> To the waters and the wild  
> With a fairy, hand in hand  
> For the world’s more full of weeping than you can understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, here we go.
> 
> This one actually took so much longer to write and edit than the rest haha. But I hope you will find the quality of this chapter just as good (or better...?) than the previous ones.

Twilight gasped for breath weakly beside Wild, his eyes still shut tight. Wild stroked his thumb over his brother’s hand for comfort. 

It was over. Wild did his best but the whole journey had been pointless to start with. The coat had never been at the ranch. He turned to the window, trying to keep from crying. Twilight only had so much time left on him now. Wild wondered if they would be able to reach the hospital in time or if the doctors would even be able to help him. 

The river ran along the road, leading into the Lost Woods. Wild realized with a start that it was somewhere around here when Twilight jumped off the boat. It was a slim chance but a chance all the same. 

“Mom, stop the car,” he leaned forward. “I can get Twilight’s coat back!”

“Stop that, Wild,” his mother didn’t look back at him. “We need to go to the hospital now.” 

Wild sat back in his seat, biting his lips. He had to get to the coat now. 

He reached for his brother’s hair and pushed it away from his forehead. “You are going to be alright, Twilight. Everything will be okay.” 

Twilight showed no response as Wild pulled away and reached for the door handle. 

“What are you doing?” his mother said. “Sit down.” 

He ignored her as he threw open the door. Malon stopped the car with a rough jolt and screech of tires. Good thing the roads were empty. “Wild!” Malon shouted at him but he was already sprinting out of the car. 

He leaped over the fence bordering the road from the river and stopped at the shore, throwing his bag and wooden shield aside. 

“On the count of three,” Wild whispered and shut his eyes. “One.” 

“Wild! Get away from there.” 

“Two.” 

He heard his mother leave the car. “Wild!” 

“Three.” He held his breath and jumped into the river. The cold water shocked his body and he nearly gasped for air. 

Wild slowly opened his eyes and saw the lights sinking deeper into the water. He swam after them, kicking his legs quickly as he could. The water stung his open eyes and poked at his lips, demanding to be let in. 

Wild kicked harder as his lungs started to strain, but he was still too far from where the lights were leading him. The water pushed at him harder now, instinct screamed at him to breathe in. 

_I won’t_ , Wild stubbornly willed himself, kicking harder. Blood rushed to his ears and his head grew light. _Just a little further._

He was lying to himself. The lights were leaving him behind, going deeper into the waters. And his mouth opened in defeat before he could help himself. The waters rushed in with glee as Wild gasped. 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him up. Wild didn’t find the strength to fight back as the water broke away from him. He coughed and spluttered, inhaling as much air as he could. 

“What is wrong with you and your brother?” a grumpy voice griped. “Diving when you can’t breathe underwater.”

“Legend!” Wild cheered as he saw the faerie holding him above the surface water. “You’re okay!” 

“Of course, I am,” he nodded to the boat not too far from them. “We saw you jumping into the river, like an idiot, and got here as soon as we could.” 

“Wild?” Warriors called from the boat. “What are you doing?” 

“Legend!” Hyrule shouted behind the Warriors. “Don’t dive into the rivers without any warning! You nearly gave Four a heart attack.” 

“Gave _me_ a heart attack? You were ready to cry!”

“The next person that leaps off this boat is getting the scrubbing duty for the next _century_!” 

“I thought you said you all saw me jump,” Wild said. 

“Alright, maybe only I saw you and decided to leap into the river without telling my friends.” 

“Aww,” Wild teased. “You care.” 

“Shut up,” Legend griped, “I have a reputation. Now, why were you deep diving?” 

Wild explained to Legend about his brother’s coat sitting at the bottom of the river. 

“Tch,” Legend clicked his tongue. “Humans always gotta ruin everything. Hold on tightly now, I’ll help you reach it.” 

“How?” Wild asked. “Are you good at swimming?”

“You can say that,” Legend smiled as he let Wild go, floating away little. 

Shiny scales surfaced above the water next to Wild. His jaw went slack as he realized the scaled tail belonged to Legend. “You’re a mermaid,” he said in awe. 

“That’s one term for it,” Legend said, turning away from him. “Now grab on tight.” 

Wild inhaled deeply and grabbed onto Legend’s back. The faerie dived back under the waters and Wild instantly realized that Legend had no trouble keeping up with the lights. A sunken chest came into view in the dim lighting and Wild’s hope rose. 

Legend pried open the chest and the dark fur coat floated out, unfolding in the waters like a wing spreading out. Wild grabbed for the coat as Legend started to swim up to the surface. 

He inhaled the sweet air again as Legend paddled to the shore. The other faeries had docked and were standing next to Malon. Warriors was speaking to his mother in a low tone as the rest were carrying Twilight to the river. 

“See?” Warriors said to Malon. “Wild is fine, there was no need to jump in as well.” 

Zelda’s car pulled up with a loud screech of its tires, making everyone jump. Before it could completely come to a stop, Sky and Zelda jumped out of the car with matching concerned looks, though Sky looked a little green as he wobbled out of the car. Hyrule laid the unconscious Twilight on his lap with Wind and Four fussing over him. Hyrule ran his hand through Twilight’s hair a deep frown etched onto his face. He looked and met Wid’s eyes, his face immediately broke into a bright grin. “You got it!” he cheered. 

Wild scrambled off Legend’s back, bringing the wet fur coat to his brother. Four and Wind helped put the coat onto Twilight as Wild dropped beside his brother, shivering from the cold. 

“Malon,” Wild heard Zelda whisper. “I am so sorry.” 

He looked up to find his mother shaking her head before pulling his aunt in for a hug. Zelda momentarily looked stunned before hugging Malon back and burying her face in Malon’s hair, mumbling more apologies. Wild looked away and saw Warriors staring at Malon with a small frown.

“Is he alright?” Sky dropped down beside Wild. 

Hyrule blinked in surprise at Sky. “I don’t know,” he finally stammered out. 

Wild reached for his brother and gently nudged him. “Twilight?” No response. “Twilight? Open your eyes.” His brother’s eyelids twitched. “Wake up.” 

Twilight’s eyes slowly opened and a relieved laugh escaped Wild. “Hey, sleepyhead.” 

His brother looked at Wild, still looking sick and weary. His lips slowly moved as he reached his hand to him. 

Wild held his hand, “What is it?”

“Wild…” Twilight whispered, his voice hoarse and weak. But it was the most beautiful thing that Wild heard. 

“Yes, it’s me,” Wild smiled. “I got you.” 

“Twilight?” Malon dropped beside Wild, Zelda not too far behind her. “Are you alright?”

Twilight smiled weakly at them, reaching for his hood and pulling it up. Wild saw the transformation before but it was still a strange sight to see his brother shift into something new. A wolf with dark fur and crystal blue eyes slowly stood up in front of him, shaking its entire body. Twilight looked healthier and far stronger than he did as a human. 

“Look at you,” Wild said, extending his hand out. “You look amazing.” 

Twilight padded over to Wild and bumped his head gently into him. Wild reached his hand out and ran it through his brother’s fur. His fur was definitely fluffier than their father’s. His brother’s tail wagged and he nudged Wild again with a satisfied huff. 

“Twilight,” Malon breathed. The two brothers looked over to their mother and instantly moved to her. Their mother raised her arms and hugged them both tightly laughing and crying. “Look at the both of you.” 

“The sun is setting,” Warriors spoke up behind them. “He has to sing now.” 

Twilight’s eyes shifted towards the faerie before he pulled away from the hug. His wolf form slowly started to shed away and Twilight was back in his human form. His face was still pale and sickly, but his eye bags were gone and he no longer had that labored breathing from before. He leaned into Malon with a tired sigh and looked up at Wild. 

“...sorry…” he whispered. “...not your fault...that Dad...I should have been...better brother.” 

Wild held Twilight’s hand as he continued. 

“Promised to… protect you. But .... you...” 

“I know,” Wild said. “I know everything now and I don’t regret anything that has happened in the past two days of our adventure. If I had the choice, I will do all of this all over again if it means you will be safe.” 

His brother smiled again and Wild knew his brother would go through everything Wild had for him and more if the situation was switched. 

“Love you…” 

“I love you too,” Wild said. “But you have to sing now. You remember the words,” he joined his forehead to his brother’s. _“Idir ann is idir as,”_ he softly sang. _“Idir thuaidh is idir theas.”_

Twilight remained quiet as Wild sang, his eyes focused on him. 

“Come on, Twilight.” Wild prompted. “ _Idir thiar is idir thoir.”_

“You can do it,” their mother said encouragingly. She started to sing as well. “ _Idir am is idir áit, Casann sí dhom.”_

Wild smiled at his mother’s singing voice. It was lovely as it was seven years ago. “Try it, brother.” 

His brother inhaled deeply, his breath hitching a little. “ _Idir ann is idir as, Idir thuaidh is idir theas,”_ he sang. The lights slowly appeared and surrounded Twilight with its golden glow. “ _Idir thiar is idir thoir.”_

It slowly gathered around Twilight and lifted him away from Malon’s arms. Wild watched in awe as the color returned to his brother’s face as he continued to sing. The lights slowly spread away from Twilight, spreading his voice to the Woods and the city. 

_“Casann sí dhom.”_ Twilight continued to sing, stronger and more confident now. “ _Amhrán na_ _Coillte_ _, Suaimhneach nó ciúin.”_

Wild turned back to the faeries and found them growing translucent as the lights floated past them. They were lifted up by the lights like Twilight and shouted in glee at their freedom. 

_“Ag cuardú go damanta... Mo ghrá.”_

“Sky!” a young voice called. “Sky!” 

Wild turned to the source of the voice to see Sky running to a young woman with his arms spread out. “Sun!” 

_“Tá mé idir ghrá.”_

The two lovers embraced and spun happily, laughing with joy. 

“Oh, my sunshine,” Sky said, pushing Sun’s hair away from her face. 

“I missed you,” Sun whispered. 

A giant figure coming behind them drew Wild’s eyes away from the two lovers. A large faerie glowing gold walked from the Woods with grace within each step. Radiant horses followed after her, neighing with excitement. 

“It’s Malanya!” Wild shouted to no one in particular. 

Not too far from the horses, Wild saw children glowing within the golden lights all skipping and racing after Malanya, free from the gravity of the world. Older faeries followed after them along with faeries that are both armed and unarmed. 

_“Between the here, Between the now. Between the North, Between the South.”_

The faeries all followed the deity in an ethereal parade, all laughing and singing. He saw several playing their instruments to Twilight’s song. 

_“From the shell, The Song of the Woods.”_

The patron of horses looked behind her and extended her large hand. A small white figure swooped to Malanya’s hand and accepted it. Hylia smiled at her sister with a gentle grasp from Malanya’s hand. 

_“Neither calm nor quiet, Searching for love again.”_

Before the deities could disappear into the horizon however, they looked back to Wild. Their eyes met him even with the distance and they slowly bowed deeply to him. Wild smiled and waved, reaching his arm as far as it can go. 

_“Mo ghrá, Tá mé idir ghrá.”_

Twilight was lowered to the ground but the lights gently as the song ended. But the faeries in the distance continued to sing and play in their parade for their home with the same merry attitude. The music echoed back to them at the river as Wild watched them all disappear into the horizon. 

“Link,” Wild heard Warriors’ gasp. He turned to where Warriors was staring at to see the golden wolf in the woods walking towards them. 

“Wolf,” Wild breathed out. “Dad.”

As the Wolf approached them, it started to change. And before Wild could blink, his father was standing before them with the hood of his golden coat thrown back. Warriors ran towards Time, his laughter echoing. The rest of the faeries followed with the same cheerful laugh. 

“Hello again,” Time hugged them all. “It's been too long.” 

“Who’s fault is that?” Four sniffled. 

“We’ve been waiting an awfully long time,” Wind said. 

“Let me look at you,” Warriors tilted Time’s head back and forth. “You’ve gotten so old.” 

“Well, the perks of growing with humans is that I am officially older than you,” Time laughed. 

The faeries laughed at Warriors’ stunned face. 

“We’ll catch up in Tír na nÓg,” Sky broke the reunion with Sun still standing beside him. “Go to your family.” 

The faeries broke away from Time and turned back to Wild and his family. 

“Thank you for all your help, Wild,” Hyrule waved. “Goodbye.”

The rest followed, all waving and saying their thanks before going to Malanya. Time waited for them all to leave before approaching the family. 

“Link,” Zelda managed to speak first. “I’m sorry. I should have--”

“Don’t you start now, Zelda.” Time interrupted her. “It was my decision to leave along with everything else we ever did. You can’t take that from me.” 

Zelda weakly nodded, wiping her tears away. 

“And Wild,” his father turned towards him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I couldn’t be prouder of you. The time I spent with you was limited, but I will always treasure it.” 

“I will as well,” Wild choked out. “Thank you for everything, Dad.” 

He smiled before turning to Malon and clasped his hand to her face. “I am sorry I couldn’t stay as long as I promised.” 

“Oh, Link.” His mother sighed. “I loved you so much. And I still do.” 

“Thank you,” Time said. “For saving me and showing me how to live.” 

Malon leaned in to kiss him, holding his hand that cupped her cheek. She pulled away first with a smile. 

Time turned to Twilight. He didn’t say anything as he extended his hand out. Twilight took his father’s hand and they both started to follow after Malanya and the Faeries. 

“Wait!” Wild blurted. “Dad, please. Don’t take Twilight.” 

Malon’s hand came to Wild’s shoulder. “He’s all we have,” she said to Wild’s surprise. “Please, Link.” 

Zelda remained silent, but her eyes looked up to Time inquisitively as she stood beside them. 

Time turned back. “My kind must leave this realm tonight.” He turned to Twilight. “But, my son, you’re part human. You have the choice to stay.” 

Wild held his breath, thinking about the past seven years. But he bit his tongue and stayed still.

“I want to stay, Dad.” Twilight said, his eyes meeting Wild’s. “I would like to stay with them.” 

Time smiled as if he was expecting that answer. The lights that surrounded Twilight slowly disappeared as Twilight let go of his father’s hand. Time watched him leave his side, returning to Wild and Malon with Twilight. Twilight ran up to Wild and threw his arms around Wild. He returned his brother’s hug, all his relief flooding out of him. 

“Could you stay too?” Wild asked their father, pulling away from his brother. “Please?”

Time smiled at him sadly and dropped down to his knees. Wild felt his father’s arms wrap around his shoulders and hug him tightly. “I cannot.” 

Despite his efforts to keep it in, a sob escaped Wild at his father’s words. Time pulled away and reached one hand to Twilight. 

“My children,” he said gently. “Remember me when you play the songs and tell the stories I have passed down to you. And remember, I love you both very much.” 

Twilight sniffed and nodded along with Wild. 

Their father pulled away and followed after the faeries, never looking back once. 

“Bye,” Twilight whispered to the disappearing figure of their father. 

* * *

“I feel as if I had been sleeping for a long long time,” their mother said as they arrived at the ranch. “And I just woke up.” 

Wild nodded in agreement as he stepped out of the car. The cool night breeze slowly pushed his hair away from his face. The crickets chirped softly, Epona nickered somewhere within the fields, and the moon had risen to the sky now. Not a single trace of the golden lights remained.

“There you lot are!” Their grandfather came running out of the house. “I thought you all went and died.” 

“How grim of you, Talon,” Zelda said, closing the door to the driver’s seat as she climbed out of the car. “Try to be more positive would you?”

Twilight stood beside Wild and grabbed his hand. “Grandpa,” he called. 

Their grandfather’s eyes became the size of the moon at Twilight’s voice. 

“Did you just talk?” Their grandfather said, his face a mix of hope and disbelief. 

“I did,” Twilight said. “About time, huh?”

Their grandfather cried out in joy and dropped to hug both Wild and Twilight. “You are all right!” 

“We’re all right,” Malon agreed. “We’re all right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Twilight sings is literally called The Song in the movie's soundtrack lol, listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySL5HL6tFc4)
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> One more chapter left :D


	19. Paintings and Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild receives gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!!! Hope you enjoy~

“Come on now, you two,” Malon called at the door. “Go clean up, your aunt just finished decorating the cake.” 

“Coming, mom,” Twilight called back to her. “Let us just finish this one painting.” 

Malon entered the room to study the wall. “It looks lovely, boys.” She smiled. “Your father would be very proud of you both.” 

Both Twilight and Wild perked up at their mother’s words. She returned their smile. “Just one more painting, then go clean up yourselves,” she said before leaving the room. 

“Where was I?” Twilight raised his hand in contemplation, careful to angle the paintbrush away from his face. 

“The hero was about to wake the Wind Fish,” his brother answered him, carefully painting the pink dots on the large egg. “What happens after that?” 

Twilight perked up as he remembered. “Well, the hero played all the instruments and the Wind Fish woke up. Then he told the Hero that the island of Koholint was just a dream from his long sleep and when he wakes up the dream will disappear.” 

Wild gasped, his eyes growing wide. Twilight smiled to himself remembering his initial reaction to the story when his father told him. He had cried for two whole days after his father had told him the story. 

“So Marin disappeared along with the island?” Wild asked. 

“Pretty much,” Twilight said, placing the last stroke of red paint of Marin’s hair. “But the Hero still remembers the song and her.” 

“Did dad teach you the song?” 

“No, it was Aunt Zelda.” After the faeries left for Tír na nÓg, Twilight approached his aunt for her offer to teach him new songs. “It’s one of the few songs that she didn’t know about, so she committed it to her memory and recorded it.” 

“Will you play it for me?” Wild set his paintbrush aside, wiping his hands on a discarded rag. 

“Later tonight,” Twilight promised. “But we should probably go downstairs before they get tired of waiting for us and finish all your birthday cake.” 

Wild and Twilight raced to the bathroom, trying to wash away all the paint on their hands and face. They changed to the nice clothes that their aunt bought them for the day and skipped down the stairs.

“There you two are,” their mother smiled at them as they entered the kitchen. “The party is about to get started.” 

Wild quickly ran to his seat and folded his hands neatly in front of himself. Twilight took his seat beside Wild as their aunt angled the camera towards them. 

“Eight years old,” their grandfather said. “Why you are almost a man now!” 

Twilight wondered to himself if his grandfather will continue to say that even when they turn into adults. But Wild only laughed with his grandfather. 

Their mother bought the birthday cake in front of Wild, the candles all lit. “Don’t forget to make a wish.” 

“Everyone look at the camera now,” their aunt called out. The family quickly sat up straighter as Zelda clicked on the camera and ran to her seat. Luckily she didn’t trip as Wild had on Twilight’s birthday. “Say cheese!” 

The camera flashed, temporarily blinding Twilight. He heard Wild blow out the candles and the family cheered. 

“Present time!” Zelda shot out of her seat. “I’ll be right back.”

“I will go first then,” their grandfather reached for a colorful paper bag. “Open it, child.”

Wild tore apart at the gift, revealing a smooth box of a brand new camera. 

“I figured you would like a new one after using that one for so long,” their grandfather said with pride, “How do you like it, son?”

Wild hugged the box to his chest and grinned. “I love it. I can’t wait to use it.” 

“My turn,” Malon held out a box that Wild quickly tore open, revealing an old journal with a faded leather cover. “It's an old collection of the family recipes. We can start on any one of the meals you choose tomorrow.” 

Wild’s smile grew wider as he opened the book, already studying the recipes. Not too long ago, Wild offered to help Malon in the kitchen and has been offering increasingly more. This continued until Malon asked why Wild was so insistent. It turned out that Wild developed a fascination with cooking and baking. After telling Malon, he practically begged her to teach him something new every week. 

“I’m back!” Zelda reentered the kitchen. “I got your present right here.” 

She held up a small velvet box with a little red ribbon tied to it. Even from where Twilight sat, he could tell the box is very old. 

Wild gently tugged on the ribbon and opened the box. Inside it sat a smooth bright blue ocarina. Its condition was nearly perfect if it weren’t for the scratches in some areas. 

“My mother gave me this a long long time ago,” their aunt said. “It’s an ancient instrument said to give its player the ability to travel back in time when the right song is played. I entrusted it with your father for a while, that’s how it got the scratches. Now, I want you to have it.” 

Wild gently held up the ocarina in awe. “Really?”

“Really,” she nodded. “I meant to give it to you sooner, but stuff happened. I will teach you all the songs I know along with your brother.” 

“Thank you,” Wild pulled the instrument in close. “I will take good care of it.” 

“I know you will take better care of it than your father did,” Zelda laughed. “Now for Twilight’s gift.” 

Blood rushed to Twilight’s face as eyes turned to him. “Well, it’s not really much of a gift,” he stammered. “Just a little memorabilia.” 

“Show it to him, Twilight,” their mother encouraged him. “He will love it.” 

“Come on, lad.” His grandfather said. “You worked hard on it.” 

Wild remained quiet but Twilight felt his curious eyes on him as he reached for his gift. He pulled out the book with a leather cover and held it up to Wild. “Happy birthday.” 

Wild gently accepted the gift and opened the scrapbook. Twilight held his breath in anticipation as Wild flipped through its pages. 

The front page had his attempted calligraphy with the words “Our Adventures.” Twilight had spent hours trying to get the cursive just right for the gift. 

Wild flipped to the next page and it was a picture from Twilight’s birthday party where the family was looking down at the fallen Wild. Next to it was the picture of Malon putting on band-aids on Wild’s forehead. 

The next page had pictures of Aunt Zelda’s former apartment with trick or treaters lining up at the door. She saw it was fit to move in closer to the family after a month had passed since their adventures. When asked if she missed the city life, she only laughed and said she was happier here.

Pictures of Warriors and Legend performing their song was glued on the next page. The picture of Hyrule looking into the river was next. The picture that Wild took of the boat and its crew were on the same page. The pictures of the woods and Sky riding Epona followed after. There was a picture of Saria and Malanya’s statue. He gave the picture of his father as a wolf on its own page. On the last page was Twilight’s drawing. 

He spent days trying to nail down every detail of what he saw when the faeries were leaving for Tír na nÓg with Malanya and Hylia leading them. His father stood at the very front looking back with a peaceful smile on his face. Wild traced the sketch of his father, a sniffle coming from him. 

“I made his nose too long and pointy,” Twilight awkwardly mumbled. 

“No, you got it right,” their aunt smiled, looking down at the drawing of Time. Their grandfather and mother nodded in agreement as they studied the drawing. 

“Do you like it?” Twilight asked his brother. 

Wild looked up and cleared his throat. “I love it.” 

* * *

“Wild, you can look at the scrapbook tomorrow,” Twilight said for the fifth time. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“Just a few more minutes,” Wild said for the fifth time. He held a magnifying glass up to Twilight’s sketch trying to take in all the details. “You drew Four so well.” 

Twilight frowned at the memory of spending hours trying to get the fae’s nose right. “Thank you, now let us sleep.” 

“Few more minutes.” 

Twilight sighed before the idea came to him. “Then I guess I won’t be playing the ocarina tonight.” 

“No!” Wild shut the scrapbook, scrambling to his bed. “I am going to bed now.” 

Twilight smiled in victory as he reached for his pale pink ocarina. “Ballad of the Windfish?” 

“Later. Do the lullaby first.” 

“Amhrán na Coillte?” 

“No, the other one.” 

Twilight frowned down at his brother. “Only if you sing.” 

His brother sat up straighter. “Deal.” 

Twilight brough the ocarina up to his lips and blew out the first few notes. It was still a new song that he learned from his aunt. She told him it was song that her mother sang to her when she was still a child and that their father had grown obsessed with for a while. He couldn’t hit all the notes right just yet, but it somehow felt easier to do with Wild singing. 

_ “Hush now,  _ mo storin _ ,”  _ Wild started to sing. _ “Close your eyes and sleep.”  _

The painting of the wolf looked down at them. It stood over the brothers’ beds protectively, its golden fur covering half the wall. Despite it’s guarded pose, it had a peaceful look upon its face, knowing his two children are safe for now. 

_ “Grá go deo.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say a really big thank you to those who commented so many nice things about this work on ao3 and few words of praise on the main discord server (yes i saw them and I cried). You all just motivated me so much to continue writing this work until its end. I would also like to thank those who left kudos and bookmarks on this work, holy hell I hope you loved this work up until the end. 
> 
> Also, I am happy to say _Song of the Woods_ is officially my longest work up to date with over 33k words, overcoming _And Champion Comes Home_ by nearly double of its length. And its all thanks to everyone who has supported this work! So thank you so much! 
> 
> As some of you may have noticed, I have listed this work under a series. And I am happy to say that there will be more works of this AU about other LU characters surrounding their backstories and after events of this work. Keep an eye out for those because I have just started the drafts for them. 
> 
> And if you have made it this far and still haven't watched _The Song of the Sea_ then I HIGHLY recommend you do because the animation and music in that movie is absolutely gorgeous. I would also love to hear what you think about the movie and the changes I made to the plot for this AU. 
> 
> Thanks for your support!
> 
> List of songs in this work:
> 
> [Amhrán Na Farraige](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNG5E4FwIhw)  
> [Dúlamán](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CS87SJfNBbU&t=1s)  
> [Ballad of the Goddess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23hJeaLotEw&t=15s)  
> [Song Of The Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBYRGXN0ksc)  
> [The Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySL5HL6tFc4)  
> [Song Of The Sea (Lullaby)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9inb50u4UYl)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
